


Sirius Project

by Allison_Goodfellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Elemental Magic, Established Relationship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Music, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Goodfellow/pseuds/Allison_Goodfellow
Summary: The Sacred Twenty-Eight are already mired in mixing bloods, so further alliances are simply unacceptable. The Ministry of Magic has made the dangerous and highly controversial decision to artificially recreate pureblood wizards. Training, trials, intrigue and the dark truth behind the beautiful lies. A wayward muggle and a hereditary aristocrat. Was it the right choice? The stakes are too high.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All the wizards who were purebloods in canon are still purebloods, but muggles and half-bloods are just muggles, and the action itself takes place about three years after Hogwarts, so the wizards are 20 years old.
> 
> It seems to me that if it's contemporary, the aristocrats should take advantage of that as well. I'm talking about exactly what we mean by luxury (I hope I get to show that, although it doesn't really affect the plot in any way).

\- I declare the meeting to decide the state of affairs of pureblood wizards open.

Today, on the seventh of July, the fate of the Sacred Twenty-Eight will be decided at the Ministry of Magic. Those purebloods who are still purebloods. The fact is that over the years these families have intermarried, mixing blood. In one way or another they are all related. Purity and nobility advocates reject marriage options even with half-bloods, let alone muggleborns. Cornelius Fudge had yet to present a new law, which had not yet been finalised, only a few formalities remained, like a stamp and a couple of signatures, but the problem was to convince the aristocrats to accept this law and enforce it.

\- What nonsense! Cornelius? - Lucius was indignant in the minister's office.

\- We have already discussed it with your wife, - Fudge adjusted his tie and put his hands on the table. - She is not against it.

\- But I am against it!

\- Do you want the purebloods to disappear altogether? - Fudge went to the cupboard and picked up the book that contained the census of wizards. - Here, have a look. Two or three more alliances are possible, no more. The Sacred Twenty-Eight ones are limited in their choice of, shall we say, heir, soon you will have to make concessions to your traditions...

\- That did not and will not happen! Not in the Malfoy bloodline! - Lucius thumped his cane loudly on the floor and looked at the records with displeasure. The lord understood that these were forced measures, and he had no right to refuse, but to accept the idea that a mere human, a muggle, would live in his house, and learn magic as well. - We all went to school, but what about them? Would I really have to put up with a muggle for seven years?

\- Oh, no, not at all. According to plan, - Cornelius handed him another folder. - If the training starts at the higher level at once, that is, we remove the basics of the first three years...

\- Are you out of your mind? My son has been studying this since he was a child and it was only by the fifth year that he started to understand the whole point. I want to say that grades are not an indicator of mastery of magic.

\- So do I, so let's get back to the paperwork. According to the calculations of the entire education department, we think two years will be enough.

There was silence in the air. Malfoy was unhappy, but still, two years was not seven years, he would put up with it.

\- What kind of pureblood families have to educate muggle families?

\- We think all of them, since the law is written for the Sacred Twenty-Eight, - Fudge replied. - But we're banking on six: Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, Weasley, Malfoy and Lestrange.

\- I heard my wife and her sister talking. If I understand correctly, Bellatrix refuses.

\- But the law... - Cornelius protested in a shaky voice.

\- I mean, she won't train anyone separately.

\- You mean she'll help you?

Lucius nodded. Droplets of red wine ran down the sides of the glass, and the paper absorbed the ink. Malfoy signed, agreeing to all the terms. All that was left was for Draco to say so. To say that he would be the primary teacher for the man who had entered the world of magic by virtue of his age and profound knowledge.

\- And how do I choose a muggle? You understand my requirements will be quite high, - Lucius said, deliberately and slightly over-emphasizing his status.

\- We've already chosen candidates for families, - smiled Fudge. - And for you too. I hope the Ministry will not regret or question their own choices.

Cornelius removed all the documents from the desk, leaving only a couple of papers. He locked all the desk drawers, put on his coat with a scarf over it, and was about to leave when Lucius suddenly asked for one more thing. The Ministry forbade the disclosure of information about Muggles before their 'training' began, but Malfoy insisted on knowing at least the name. Fudge resisted for a long time, for then the non-disclosure law would be broken. The candidates were only presumptive, and there was a chance, albeit negligible, that they might be replaced, and if that happened, then the information was false. Leaving the building, Cornelius handed the lord a small envelope, urging him to read its contents at home. After thanking each other for the meeting and the agreed decision, they parted ways.

Once home, in his luxurious mansion, Lucius was greeted by his beloved wife and son. The table was already set in the hall and the whole family sat down to dinner. A little later Bellatrix returned and joined them. No one dared to say a word and the tension was growing. They were already ready for any decision by the Ministry, for there was no other option. 'For the good of the family' was the phrase that served as consolation.

\- What have you decided? - Draco asked, glancing at the head of the family. - Did you sign after all?

\- Yes, - his father answered him, putting the instruments aside. - I also found out who it was going to be.

He took an envelope from his pocket and cut the paper with a thin penknife. There was a picture of a girl in the background of a European city. Lucius handed the picture to Draco and he showed it to his mother and aunt. Bellatrix said that beautiful looks could hide a very bad temper, though who knows, maybe she really was an angel. Narcissa disagreed with her. She was relieved to think that someone would appear in this house who could change everyone's opinion of muggles. Perhaps. Still, she wasn't so adamant about them, but she didn't dare tell her husband about it, knowing his attitude towards blood purity. Draco said nothing, only smiled slightly, because he was sure this girl was going to have a hard time.

\- By the way, - Lucius added, taking a small sip of hot tea. - Her name is Castiel Weiss.


	2. Covenant

Vienna. The capital of art. One of the oldest cities in Europe. Balls, waltzes and palaces, opulent and ornate architecture. This is all Vienna. The royal residences, castles, green parks, galleries and elegant coffee houses are all signs of its belonging to the upper class. Down through the millennia, this Austrian gem has lost none of its luster and grandeur.

Castiel has been living here less than a year, but she's already fallen in love with the city. As a simple person, she doesn't have to think about the problems that magicians have, she simply enjoys life. She has enrolled at the University of Vienna and now pursues the profession she loves. After classes Castiel sits for long periods in the library or she orders a schnitzel, Viennese waffles and mélange coffee and writes up plans for the next day. If she has time, she "hangs out" in the Museum Quarter, being a fan of modern art. The ordinary but damn interesting life of a student. Her first year came easily enough and now, having passed her exams, she's on her way home for the summer holidays to the shepherd-landscaped, pine-clad hillside town of Schwarzenberg.

\- Hey, Cas, your dog ate my notebook again!

\- You won't leave it out in plain sight, - she replied to her brother as she stroked the redheaded spaniel on the head. - Lea is clever. She's not going to spoil anything for no reason.

\- All right, children, don't quarrel, - their father reproved them and turned to his daughter: - Only a month at home and already...

\- ...annoyed everyone, - Gabriel finished his sentence.

\- Come here, Elias! - the girl grabbed a pillow off the couch and ran after him.

\- Don't call me by my middle name! - there was a noise coming from the first floor.

The mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the whole family, while the father sat in an armchair reading the newspaper, sipping coffee now and then. It was a joy for the parents when their daughter came home for the holidays. Gabriel, though he often argued with Cas over nothing, still loved his sister and missed her a lot. The family had managed to do a lot of things during the first month of summer. They repaired the roof of the barn where the sheep hay was stored, went bird hunting a couple of times, and even went to Salzburg, where there was a musicians' competition, because Gabriel played the piano. In July everyone decided it was time to take a break from work and study, so they went on a little trip to Austrian cities. It seemed a simple life away from the noisy big cities, where people are always in a hurry, without noticing anything around them, but there was something special about it. A quiet, tranquil and therefore pleasant life.

During their absence there was an accumulation of letters, newspapers and other rubbish in the post box. When they returned home at the beginning of August no one thought of the post office at once. Her father was busy with work, her mother was busy with the pets, Cas was preparing for a trip to Vienna and the upcoming school year, and only her brother was enjoying the summer without yet thinking about the future. "There's still time, what's the rush?" - he used to say forever. In the evening, after chasing the sheep from the pasture, Gabriel decided to check the box.

\- These are bills and a letter from his cousin, - he read quickly, placing all the papers on the table. - Daddy's papers and another letter. For Cas.

\- For me? - the girl wondered, tearing herself away from the book. - Who's it from?

\- I don't know who it's from. There is only your name and address.

Castiel opened the envelope and read the letter. Her surprise was noticed by everyone, but she couldn't answer the question "what does it say?". Gabriel, as befits a younger brother, snatched up the letter and began to read it aloud.

"Miss Castiel Weiss,

You have been chosen by the British Ministry of Magic as a successor to one of the twenty-eight pureblood families. For the next two years you will be taught the basics of witchcraft and sorcery. You will be taught subjects such as Herbology, Potions, Charms, Defense against the Dark Art and Transfiguration. The choice of the remaining subjects is up to you.

Please think carefully. Your course starts in September so you should arrive in London by the end of August. You will be met there and transported to the Wiltshire Malfoy estate. All tuition costs will be covered. This includes the purchase of a wand, books and an animal of your choice.

Enclosed in the envelope is an open-ended ticket to London. We cannot apply transgression as you may be split in the process, and it is forbidden for muggles to use portals.  
We understand that you doubt the authenticity of the letter and the above, so on the fifteenth of August, a Minister of Magic will come to you to answer all your questions and help you make a decision.

Regards, Cornelius Fudge.

Ministry of Magic, Whitehall Street, London, England, United Kingdom.

Dated the fourth of August".

\- Is this some kind of joke? - Cas wondered as she continued to look at the others. But everyone was in the same position-no one knew what was going on. - No, I'm not going to do that. No, never!

In mixed emotions the girl ran out into the street. Her eyes filled with tears and her head was filled with disorderly thoughts. Was such a thing possible? Could it be that all the fairy tales about magic that are told in childhood before bedtime are true? But what magic... the twenty-first century... what magic? "The very real one", - the answer to the contradictory question involuntarily arose. And why was she chosen? A simple girl from a simple family. No big money, no outstanding talents, except a passion for music, literature, hunting and travelling. But Cas could be proud of her character. She would do anything to get what she wanted, she was tenacious and patient, shy, but if she didn't like something she wouldn't shut up, she could put almost anyone in their place. She had problems at school because of that. Boys kept trying to date her, but she rejected them all, and did it very prettily. The girls were jealous, but they didn't dare cross her. Castiel wasn't the kind of person you could mess up a relationship with without consequences. A kind soul, a bit of a rebel when it came to music, and a bookworm. As it said, "...on the fifteenth of August, the Minister of Magic will be coming to see you...". Castiel decided that this was the day that would set things right.

She continued to think about magic before she went to sleep, imagining how incredible it would be to pick up a wand and work a miracle, brew potions according to ancient recipes, occasionally glancing at a handwritten book with a worn cover and rough pages, wearing a long black robe and perhaps a hat with a wide brim so no one would dare look into the wizardess' eyes. Of course, this is an ideal image, for she doesn't know what magic is and how dangerous it can be.

For the next few days, no one in the family even started talking about it, but everyone kept the question in their minds. Louise had an occasional urge to talk to her daughter about it, but knowing her wayward side, she decided not to touch her. Gabriel often began to tease her sister that she would soon be a sorcerer's apprentice, like in some movie where all witchcraft was shown to be ridiculous from the point of view of a real magician. Life went on as usual, except for the thrill of the meeting.

***

On the appointed day, the whole family gathered in the living room waiting for a guest. At about six o'clock in the evening, the doorbell rang. A man of short stature walked in, his age revealed by glimmers of grey, and his high social standing by his expensive clothes and gold watch. The headmaster of the eminent school of magic said of him that the man was blinded by his position and attached great importance to so-called blood purity. Fudge walked leisurely into the living room, looking with interest at the photographs on the walls and shelves. He himself had not expected the girl to turn out to be the plainest and rather unremarkable at first glance, but there was something about her that he realised at once - the love and respect for her family. She will definitely do anything for them, but this quality should never be used against her. After getting to know the family of the chosen one, he put his briefcase on the table and took out a couple of documents, ink and a self-writing pen.

\- Well, let's begin, - Cornelius began, inviting everyone to join the conversation. - Miss Weiss, have you read the letter yet?

\- Yes, but...

\- I know it's a lot of questions, but I can't tell you everything. Just what you're supposed to know.

\- It's not that much. Alright, - she exhaled, her thoughts returning to her thoughts. - What do you mean, 'study magic'? It's... well, strange, to say the least... don't you think?

\- Not at all, - Fudge snapped his finger and the pen began to write down their dialogue. He had anticipated the Muggle reaction, but did not say anything about it. - Magic is strange to the likes of you, but believe me, your life is no less strange to us. The Ministry has an entire department dedicated to the study of muggles.

\- Why are you doing this? What are you trying to accomplish? - father intervened in the dialogue.

\- Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to tell you. Only miss Weiss will find out later.

\- The family who will take me in, who are they? - Cas asked quietly.

\- You're in luck, young lady, I dare say the Malfoy clan are true aristocrats and guardians of the traditions of the wizarding world.

\- Clearly, it's not going to be good, - she rolled her eyes, picturing this Bohemian life from the not-so-good side.

\- You shouldn't have,- Fudge said angrily. - You're very fortunate that they approved your candidacy.

\- Excuse me, but how did you choose? What was the main condition?

\- I think it was your age. You'll be trained by someone your own age, who's graduated from the school of magic. Not just him, of course, but mostly.

As Castiel pondered this, the parents began to question the minister about how their daughter would live there and whether she would be able to return home. Cornelius explained that she would not be able to return until she had finished her studies. He went on to give strong arguments as to why Castiel should go. Anyone in her shoes would be jumping for joy by now, packing her bags and sleeping at the front door, waiting for the day he would leave for his adventures. As a child, Castiel loved fairy tales, loved to imagine herself as the protagonist, with the prince fighting for her, and afterwards they would ride into the setting sun together. As she grew older, that passed. Other goals, other dreams. "Why not risk it? I'm not losing anything, am I?" - she thought.

\- And if I don't do well in school, will I be sent home?

\- I don't think so, because the law says you have to stay there for two years, - Fudge confirmed, checking his papers again.

\- I'm ready, - Cas declared.

Her mother smiled involuntarily, and her father, though unhappy, did not object. Only Gabriel muttered nervously to himself, but only out of envy. She saw the approval in the eyes of her parents and threw herself into their arms, whispering a quiet "thank you".

\- Just a formality remains, - Cornelius handed her a certificate with the rules laid out and a small silver dagger. - Magical covenants are sealed with blood. It is a guarantee of authenticity and performance.

\- I can't... - Cas answered in exasperation.

\- Are you afraid of blood?

\- No, but I cannot.

\- Allow me, - he asked the girl to hold out her hand. With a shaky movement the dagger slashed through her palm. - Now you must get a drop of blood on the paper. And don't forget to say your name.

Castiel did as she was told. As the blood soaked into the parchment, leaving only her name on it, the girl felt a burning sensation where the wound was. This meant that the covenat was completed. Fudge thanked everyone for their time, reminded Cas again when she needed to come to London and left, leaving a small gift for her brother.

\- Mum, look, it's a chocolate frog! - Gabriel exclaimed as he opened the box. - And there's a card too. Minerva McGonagall, professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head of Gryffindor House, professor of transfiguration, Albus Dumbledore's deputy principal, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I didn't understand anything, of course, but I knew she was a real sorceress.

At this time the frog jumped out of the box and settled on the table. Instead of being surprised, Gabriel desperately rushed to catch the poor chocolate creature. The frog was nimbly jumping around the table and shelves and was about to reach the ajar window, but that didn't help it, the boy was faster. He ate it after all. Castiel almost died of laughter watching the fight between the frog and her brother, for which she got it from him later. Her father forbade the children to fool around in the kitchen and told them dinner was ready.

When the meatloaf and baked vegetables were eaten and there were only two pieces of lemon pie left for the next day, everyone began to prepare for bed. Castiel went out into the courtyard to meet the sheep back from the pasture and close them in the pen. It had been a turbulent evening, but at night things had slowly fallen into place. The moon peeked lazily out from behind the clouds, the wind played among the green leaves, and a dog ran nearby, barking now and then into the distance. She lay down on the soft grass and stared up at the sky, searching for the familiar constellations.

\- It's freezing, the ground is already cold, - Gabriel said. He fetched a blanket and lay it down next to her.

\- Don't you want to sleep either?

\- I am just wondering what I am doing with my life.

\- You're not a philosopher to think about such things,- Gabriel reproached her.

\- I've just started university, I'm supposed to be a sophomore. I was supposed to be back in Vienna the day after tomorrow, but instead I'm flying to London in fifteen days, and for what?

\- Magic!

\- Do you really believe that? - There was a pervasive sadness mixed with frustration in Cas's voice. - How can you be serious? Suppose it were your letter and not mine. What would you have done?

\- Of course I would, - he said, standing up in front of her. - Just imagine, you will live in a rich family for two years, in England, sure of receptions, glasses of expensive wine, fine food and silk sheets, and also their heir...

\- You think like a fourteen year old girl! - Cas interrupted him.

\- But I am fourteen. I'm just thinking for you. Anyway, they chose you, - Gabriel took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. - I know you're scared because you don't know anything about it, but that's the intrigue. I'm sure you'll learn a lot, maybe discover life and the whole world from a new perspective. It's only two years. It's not that long, is it?

\- You're right, you're always right,- she hugged Gabriel, so he wouldn't see her tears. - How old will you be when I get back? Sixteen ? You'll be all grown up.

\- Yes, little sister, that's right. Just like you, an old woman of twenty-one. Look, a star is falling! - exclaimed the boy. They crossed their fingers and made a wish. They say if you tell it, it will not come true, though who believes in such superstitions any more. - I wished for you to be the best witch and to return home as soon as possible. And you?

\- Lots of things, but the most important thing is to find myself in this new world. Let's go home, it's really cold already.

The children said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Castiel looked around, wondering what to take with her. She opened a notebook and made a small list, but soon crossed it all out because it didn't make sense. Dreams and childhood daydreams had turned into reality and life had begun a new countdown. Everything was resolved.


	3. Start of a long journey

At the airport there was a warm farewell for a long time. No one cried or said sad words, just a promise to try to do their best and to call each other at least once in a while. Castiel stood at the glass, still doubting herself, but now was not the time to hesitate. Only determination. Only forward.

Two hours and fifteen minutes later the plane landed in London. Here it is - the capital of Great Britain. Just like the pictures in textbooks, magazines and episodes of British soap operas. Old England is wrapped in a plaid woven of thick fog and waiting for five to have tea and milk, snacking on the famous triangular sandwiches and biscuits. The girl pulled a note from her pocket, on which was written the name of the man who was to meet her. She didn't know his appearance, and going up to every passerby and asking, "What's your name?" wasn't very sensible. It was only ten o'clock in the morning, but Castiel remained hungry despite a good breakfast at home and a snack on the plane. She had an uncanny ability to find coffee shops in completely unfamiliar places in literally seconds. So, already seated at a small table, Cas was eating a ham and cheese sandwich with a double cappuccino. She hadn't noticed when she accidentally flicked an open notebook from the table with her sleeve, from which several small sheets of paper with notes and two photographs had fallen out.

\- I'll help, - said a passing man. He folded up what had fallen out and placed it on the table, turning his attention to the girl. Her features looked familiar, but he wasn't entirely sure. - Excuse me, but aren't you... your name... Castiel Weiss?

\- Yes, that's me, - she answered. - And you're the one who's supposed to be meeting me?

\- Arthur Weasley, an employee of the Ministry of Magic, head of the Muggle Inventions Section.

The red-haired man with the blue eyes instantly evoked her trust and mutual affection. He took her suitcase and they headed for the car. On the way, Arthur said there was someone else to wait for, but Cas wasn't answering his questions yet. He was either avoiding the subject or ambiguous in his answer.

\- Sorry I'm late, - a girl said quietly. She looked a little confused, but there was curiosity and admiration in her gaze. Long tangled hair, strange glasses, a magazine in her hands and clothes whose combination of colours created an incredible image of a creative, even a little crazy person. Castiel loved it, because this girl was herself. The real one. - I just got lost and then wandered into a bookstore.

\- Here we are, all assembled, we're good to go.

After showing the girls some of the sights of London and briefly telling them about them, Arthur explained that he had been put in charge of the muggles. It was his responsibility to meet each chosen one, introduce them and take them to their temporary home, and to assist with all personal matters at all times.

\- Mr. Weasley, - Cas asked, finally putting her book aside. - Are you a wizard, too?

\- Of course. My family also accepts muggles.

\- And who are muggles? - asked the mystery girl, who didn't even introduce herself. - I've heard it so many times, and I can't understand it.

\- Muggles are ordinary people who have no magical powers. Like you, for instance.

\- What about your family? - Cas didn't let up.

\- We've got a girl coming too. Tomorrow, I think, - Arthur replied, shaking his head. He doesn't know exactly when, he just assumed. - Her name is Hermione Granger and she's from Paris. I've always wanted to visit there, especially the European Ministry of Magic.

\- I think I forgot to introduce myself. Luna Lovegood. I live in Cobh, Ireland, - she held out her hand to Cas, waiting for a friendly handshake.

\- Castiel Weiss. From Austria, - she answered eagerly. - Who will you be staying with?

\- Parkinson. And you?

\- Oh, this young lady is a lucky one, - Arthur interjected.

\- You're not the first one to say that, - Cas countered ironically, noticing the two of them looking at each other. - The Malfoy family. But I have no idea why everyone says that.

\- Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough, - Lovegood smiled. - You can call me Luna... if you like...

\- Of course. Then I'm Cas to you. That's what everyone calls me.

They've only met twenty minutes ago, and already they're sworn friends. On the long drive to Wiltshire, where both pureblood family estates were located, the girls told each other about themselves. Thus, Castiel learned that Luna was an only child and lived with her father, who worked as an editor-in-chief at a newspaper. Cass said they were a bit alike, as her father also works at the newspaper. Only as a journalist. Runs his own column. Except there's a slight difference between them - Cas has a younger brother. Arthur also decided to join in the conversation for a bit. He surprised everyone by saying that he has seven children and, of course, the most wonderful wife. The girls laughed and added that they would love to meet everyone, but unfortunately it was not possible. The older sons had already gone elsewhere, each with his own family, but with the youngest son and the only daughter, quite.

Three hours flew by like a couple of minutes. While they were chatting about their hobbies and the simple life they had had before the letter arrived, they did not notice the large iron wrought iron gates behind which was a stone mansion.

\- Well, miss Weiss, this is where you will be staying, - Arthur said as he turned to them.

\- And Luna?

\- Oh, don't worry. The Parkinsons don't live far. It's about forty minutes from here.

Castiel said she looked forward to the next meeting, to which Luna reciprocated. She thanked Arthur, picked up her suitcase and walked to the gate. Even in the daylight, the steel gave off a cold glare that faded in the sunlight. Along the road leading to the house there were trees with thick crowns, in the shadow of which a white peacock strutted majestically. Castiel had never seen such a beautiful bird, but she dared not approach it. The peacock was not frightened of its guest, but slowly disappeared behind the yew bushes. Dark roses bloomed with lush buds, revealing their beauty through the fragility of their petals and sharp thorns. A fragrant, sun-drenched garden with daffodils, hydrangeas and lavender blooming in addition to the roses, all in their season. It's peaceful and quiet here. There was peace here. In the distance stood an ivy-covered statue of an angel. His outstretched wings were ready to soar into the blue sky and his outstretched arm was almost touching the light, and only these plants and stone kept him on the ground. And there it was. An old Victorian-style mansion. Its four floors seemed an impregnable fortress whose walls would be a new abode for Castiel. A butler opened the door for her. Vincent appeared to be very friendly, which was more than could be said for the master of the house.

\- Good afternoon, miss Weiss. I`m Lucius Malfoy, head of one of the twenty-eight pureblood families. You've come just in time, the table will be set in half an hour and you'll be shown around the house after dinner.

Castiel nodded and headed for the marble staircase. Her brother had been right to imagine a life of luxury. She hadn't fully convinced herself of that yet, but she assumed that was the case. Lucius escorted the girl to her room in the west wing on the third floor and left, reminding her once more of dinner. She was delighted not so much by the furnishings of the pictures as by the size. The room was larger than her and her brother's combined, and it was scary to think of a room in a Viennese hostel. Cas took the things out of the suitcase and put them away in the wardrobe, putting them on the shelves. Her notebook had found a place on the table, and her guitar was to the left of the window. Castiel tidied her slightly disheveled hair, applied berry balm to her lips, and strolled through the enfilade of wide rooms. She was struck by the splendor. Light fell softly on the walls and played in the crystal of the chandeliers, dust rose slightly in the air, settling on the floor, and portraits were immaculately observed. The girl touched the walls lightly, pacing along, and already in the last room on this floor she noticed a huge shelving unit. Books. There were books there. Her greatest weakness. Cas couldn't help herself and picked one up. The first lines gripped the girl and now there was no stopping.

\- It's not customary to take things without permission in this house, unless you live here, - a boy her own age admonished her sternly. Blond hair, blue eyes. The exact opposite of Cas.

\- I guess that rule doesn't apply to me, - she replied, slamming the book shut. Cas looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

\- So, you are Castiel Weiss.

\- That's right.

\- I am Draco. Draco Malfoy.

\- Are you going to teach me magic? - Cas twitched at him.

\- I'll be hard enough on you,- he objected and headed for the stairs, letting her know to follow him.

No one said a word at the dinner table. The atmosphere was probably tense because Lady Malfoy wasn't there. She was delayed in London, so she said she would be there by evening. Castiel was sitting opposite the door to the main hall, which allowed her to notice two huge dogs come in at the smell of meat. The girl dropped her fork on the floor, but could not pick it up because the dogs were quite close by.

\- I told you not to let them in the house. Vincent! - at Lucius's command, the butler came running in and led the dogs out of the hall. - I beg your pardon, young lady, you must have been frightened.

\- A little, - she answered quietly. - Why are they so big?

\- Irish wolfhounds, - Draco said. - We keep them for hunting, and they live in a kennel. I have no idea how they ended up in the house.

\- I have an idea,- his father contradicted him.

After dinner, Lucius asked Draco to show her around the mansion and the courtyard. Castiel was once again convinced that aristocrats had their own ideas about luxury and opportunities to show off their wealth. A huge garden, a backyard with a kennel and stables, and part of the Wiltshire woods. No one is saying that the Malfoys ride in carriages, after all, the twenty-first century, and the time of technology has taken over. Expensive cars in which you could be in London in a little over two hours. Castiel already knew from Fudge about their material possessions, but absolutely nothing about the magical ones. Draco wasn't much of a talker, he wasn't at all interested in finding out about Cas himself. He was doing what his father told him to do.

\- Can you ride?

\- Yes, as befits an aristocrat.

\- You don't seem to forget your status for a second, - Cas was disappointed in him, and it was only the first day.

\- I have things to do, so let's go back to the house. I have a lot to show you.

They went into a spacious room on the ground floor of the east wing. It was a little gloomy, but if you opened the curtains and opened the windows, it would be a little better. The scratches and cracks in the floor and walls were no longer repairable with spells or potions. When Draco was younger and came home for the holidays, he often practised in this room. It had been repeatedly flooded, burned, destroyed by battle magic or a summoned creature, so it was decided to leave it as it was.

\- This is where I will be giving lessons in Charms and Defence against Dark Art, - Draco thought for a moment, looking at Castiel. - And Transfiguration.

\- Is that your assessment of my abilities?

\- No. Not at all, - there was a look of bewilderment on his face, as well as a desire to put the girl in her place, but for a moment Draco thought she would be the first to do so. - Magic is something new and foreign to you. Your body can reject enchantments, and I don't know how soon you'll be able to cast spells.

\- Is the magic coming from within? - Castiel asked. - Is it part of you?

Draco was taken aback by her question. This girl understood the essence of magic in two lines. He smiled, for that did not mean that she would be able to conjure. Castiel had a little time to look around, after which they entered the next room. An antique oak table, but which held glass vials and vessels. Some were half-filled, others were full, others were almost empty. Small animal bones and entrails were not disgusting, but Cas wasn't too keen to know what they were for. Fragrant wild herbs and berries gave the place a spicy, slightly bitter scent, and the stones and minerals reflected the light coming in through the windows. Of course, Castiel found books here too, but Draco said that they were no longer used by wizards because the potions presented there now had other recipes, and half of them were out of date and in need of study. Draco led her to the library on the first floor. He began to tell her something, but Castiel wasn't listening. She was struck by the number of books and was already ready to start studying today, to which Draco replied that he didn't mind. The so-called "teacher" took out his wand and applied the Accio. The books obediently lay one by one on the table, forming a huge stack. Lists of spells, a brief history of magic, a complete collection of plants, magic theory, the basics of transfiguration, a tutorial on magical creatures, dark arts and protection against them, combat spells, healing as a separate magical power, potions, and a couple more scrolls.

\- The letter only said five items, - Cas said indignantly. - And it definitely didn't say theory or history.

\- You don't want to study magic anymore? - Draco quipped.

\- I'm used to working with books.

\- Then you can begin, - he said nonchalantly.

\- I will prove to you...

\- What can you prove to me?

\- I'll learn faster than you think. Remember, it takes you seven years to go to school, and I'll take two. So, - Castiel finally paused, pondering her thoughts once more. - One year would be enough.

\- Don't be ridiculous, that's impossible. Ruled out.

\- You don't believe me?

\- Shall we make a wager? - Draco suggested, seeing the excitement in her eyes.

\- I have nothing to wager, - Castiel objected. - I don't want anything in return.

\- Then hear my terms. If you succeed... No, not even that. In the process of training, I will see how much stronger you become at magic. I will decide whether or not to allow you to take the final test, the exam, which you must all pass in a set two years. I'll let you do it sooner,- Draco walked over to her and handed her another book. - The only question is, will you survive? Will a year be enough time for you to accumulate enough knowledge?

\- Will I be fighting for my own life? Wait, no, that's not a condition. You have to name something more tangible.

\- You could say that, - he was now feeling his influence and was already certain of his victory and her rejection, but he was very surprised at her answer. - Your life is enough for now, but there is my condition. I will say it later.

\- Good, - Castiel slammed her fist on the table and stood up. - Then hear my demand.

Their conversation was interrupted by the maid announcing the arrival of Mistress. Draco was overjoyed at his mother's return and was already anxious to introduce her to Castiel. His relationship with his father was complicated and more formal than with his mother, where tenderness, trust and complete mutual understanding prevailed. Draco respected and loved both equally, but it always had to be expressed differently. Lucius valued his good studies at school and his achievements in magic, for Narcissa it was more important to raise not just an aristocrat and follower of tradition, but a man who could love and be loved, though it was not easy. Narcissa immediately fell in love with Castiel and told her that if difficulties arose, she was always ready to help. The girl took to her, for Lady Malfoy was very different from the rest of the family. Kind, refined, with all the proper pride and grace. She reminded Castiel of a queen. No, not a villain, but a wise ruler.

After supper everyone went about their business. Cas had no choice but to go to the library. She looked at the pile of books and immediately decided what to read and in what order. First up were the theory of magic and spells. For her, books weren't just pages of words. They were an opportunity to plunge into a new world or to go back in time, even if it was only for a couple of hours. The girl had lingered too long and hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. Leaving the bookmark on page forty-six, she went to her room. It had been a long day and it was time to get ready for bed, but she decided to write something down in her notebook - the names of everyone she had met that day. Castiel was already thinking about when she could tell her parents about it, but maybe it wasn't time yet.

\- Excuse me, - there was a knock on the door. - Are you still awake?

\- Oh, it's you, - the girl turned around as Draco walked into the room. - Is there something you need?

\- Just came to tell you to be ready by ten tomorrow.

\- Ready for what? - Castiel asked in surprise.

\- You're going to London with my mother to get a wand and a dress.

\- What's with the dress?

\- There's a party tonight to celebrate the start of Muggle Studies.

Cas wasn't really a fan of dresses, since she'd never been able to find something that really fit, and they made her feel insecure and very awkward, but it seemed there was no choice. It was simply rude to refuse, especially when a reception was being held in your honour. She said she understood and would be ready at the appointed time.

\- Good night,- Draco said. Castiel reciprocated and he left. She felt uncomfortable being here, because this was all different from the life she was used to and wanted to live. Not a minute later, her 'teacher' knocked on the door again. This time Castiel opened it herself, but he didn't go in. - And also... Welcome.

They smiled at each other for the first time. Sincerely, without any mockery or arrogance. It was only the first day, and there was no telling what would happen next.


	4. Celebration

Only London, awakened from its slumber, was welcoming to residents and visitors. Cafes and restaurants opened their doors, the guardsmen faithfully guarded the palace, and only the sun was reluctant to come out of the clouds. Castiel was told that the city was divided into two parts: for muggles and for wizards. These two worlds exist side by side, but only wizards can see the full picture, while humans cannot see the mages. Today, Castiel is to visit both parts of the city. Together with Narcissa she arrived at Harrods, the largest luxury brand shop. The building itself was decorated with green with gold canopies over the windows, and there were several luxury cars parked outside the entrance. They say you get used to luxury quickly, but Castiel still didn't believe it would happen to her either.

\- You can look and choose what you like, - Narcissa told her, at the same time greeting all the staff, who of course had known her for a long time. - Just please, the main colour must be black.

Castiel didn't even have to lie or object, for she loved the colour. Black was not just about formality and mourning, but elegance and wealth. After wandering around among the dresses for about twenty minutes, she still couldn't find anything worthwhile. Too short, too long, this one open, this one would make me look like my grandmother, a lot of jewellery, and this one too simple for the occasion. She didn't even know what she wanted, although Narcissa had told her on the way that she didn't have to follow her advice at all, it was more important to remain herself and show herself to others just the way she was. Staying true to her taste and principles. "This is not a good idea", - thought Cas.

\- Sorry, Lady Malfoy, I don't know... - the girl said desperately, until she saw Narcissa coming out of the fitting room. A black floor-length dress with cuffs on the sleeves, some lace, loose long platinum hair and a couple of strands falling from her shoulders, emerald earrings and a silver necklace accentuating her neck and collarbones. - You look beautiful... Just unparalleled...

\- Thank you, - she replied, taking Cas's hands in hers. - I'm sorry that you didn't like anything.

\- No, it's not your fault, I just...

\- I remember you don't like dresses, - Narcissa said cryptically and walked over to the mannequin. - What about a skirt?

\- I think it might be worth a try.

Narcissa said she had assumed this and had taken into account the girl's preference for elaborate Gothic-inspired looks. Castiel couldn't afford it, but since the occasion arose, why not? She was honest about what she wanted, and what she certainly didn't want, was to be a classic princess. The boutique already had an outfit ready for Castiel. A burgundy satin shirt over which a black velvet jacket was worn, a loose mid-length pleated skirt with a slight drape of scarlet fabric. The jewellery included a gold chain on a small corset accentuating the waist, a black bow and a brooch in the shape of a red rose with dark ribbons. The shoes were offered to Castiel to choose for herself, and she took the weighted lace-up boots without a second thought. Lady Malfoy was shocked, but she really liked what she got. Her little wish of having a 'daughter' to be able to buy beautiful outfits had come true. Cas tried on her new look and they headed to the next place.

A slanted alleyway. There were several ways to get there, but Narcissa chose the safest one for Castiel - through "The Leaky Cauldron" having put a spell on her beforehand, as using the fireplace was not an option right now. It was a lovely place. There were shop windows full of books, potions, and magical items, and another shop selling brooms and cauldrons. There were also a couple of cafes, one of which they went into to relax and eat some pumpkin pie. One building stood out from the rest, of course it was Gringotts, the only magical bank that adorned a dragon. But their target was Ollivander's shop, because what's witchcraft without a wand?

Castiel brought several boxes and offered to take any of them. Nothing happened with the first wand, as it did with the second and third. The owner was puzzled because even muggleborns found their 'tool' easily, and it would be strange if none of them recognised Castiel. The girl walked over to the display case. There were five wands lying there, and at her request they were pulled out. Unfortunately, there was no result.

\- Don't feel bad, it happens, - Narcissa consoled her. - Try going through the archives, see if you can find what you need on your own.

Her master didn't mind, but he was intimidated by Mrs. Malfoy's insistence and sternness. As soon as the girl disappeared behind the racks, Narcissa said she had no intention of tolerating charlatans who held customers for idiots, and he had no choice but to get the genuine and truly expensive specimens. Castiel returned and Narcissa had two wands in her hands. Taking each in turn, she felt a slight tingling in her hand. Both showed a connection, so all that was left to do was choose.

\- This one, - Cas said, holding out the wand in her left hand.

\- Maple and the Dragon heartstring. Well, that's not bad.

The girl still didn't know if it was good or bad, but she didn't ask. When she left the shop, Narcissa warned the owner that she would tell her husband about it, which was much worse than suing. No one dared object, much less lie to someone as respected and noble as Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Her influence was something to be envied. She was like Castiel, which was probably why they hit it off so quickly, because to cross them was to lose favour and make an enemy who would destroy you before you knew it. On the way back, Castiel heard the famous bell ringing. It was noon, which meant it was time to return to the manor and prepare for the reception, the venue of which had been chosen as Kensington Palace.

Although the purebloods despised mixing blood with the muggles, they maintained friendly relations with muggles in the modern world as well. Having connections in both worlds was very important. So, Fudge managed to rent the royal residence for one day, but not without help from Imperio. It's so hard to deal with people when all it takes is one consent. The wrought iron gates with elements of gold ornamentation, the neatly trimmed green lawn and the seemingly modest palace were ready to receive guests.

The first to arrive, of course, were the Malfoys. Clad in black, thus emphasizing their status. Draco still couldn't get used to Castiel's image. Her slightly curled dark grey hair was very well styled and adorned with a small burgundy rose, very much like a brooch. All the way through he looked at her and saw a completely different girl, he couldn't understand why his mother had allowed her to go in this. Too cheeky, not very sophisticated, but beautiful nonetheless.

\- Hello, Luna, long time no see, - Castiel hugged her friend. - That yellow dress looks good on you.

\- And you've changed a lot,- Luna glanced at her, not believing it was the same person. Castiel had been dressed quite simply the first time she had met her, but she had attributed that to the long journey herself. - Why all of a sudden?

\- All thanks to Lady Malfoy, - Weiss still couldn't believe that their meeting had taken place so soon.

\- I want you to meet my student, - Draco said as he brought the unfamiliar girl with him. She was dressed in a dark green tight dress, high heeled shoes, and silver jewellery with dark lipstick matched her short black hair and expressive eyes very well.

\- Pansy Parkinson, - the girl waved her hand affably. - And you must be Castiel?

\- Yes, and I've already met Luna, - she turned to her and whispered. - So, that's what she is, your Parkinson's. Lucky you.

\- And how do you two know each other? - Luna asked.

\- We were in the same faculty. Slytherin. All the purebloods go there... - Draco caught Castiel's judgmental gaze and sipped a little wine from his glass. - There are exceptions, though.

Castiel noticed a redheaded boy who looked a lot like someone she knew. She assumed it was Mr. Weasley's youngest son and the girl from Paris that had come with him. The delicate pink dress accentuated her facial features, but the stubborn naughty little curls spoiled the image. Unfortunately, it was a problem that the girl had no way of dealing with. The spell cast on her hair was slowly losing its power. The girl wasn't upset because it wasn't that bad.

\- Hello, Malfoy.

\- Didn't expect to see you here, - Draco turned on the arrogant, cocky boy he once was at school. That doesn't even seem to go away with the years.

\- Actually, my father is a muggle specialist, and he was the one who made the list of candidates. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley, - he greeted everyone and remembered to mention how his father had talked about the two girls he'd taken to Wiltshire on the same day. - And this is Hermione Granger.

\- Hello, very nice to meet you.

A conversation ensued between all of them. It was all so exciting. The girls were discussing their recent purchase of wands and sharing their impressions of their new home and their residents. Everyone was excited about their families and soon the conversation turned into something more personal. Castiel and Luna had already found much in common, and this time they were curious about Hermione herself. She hesitated for a long time to answer them, being too withdrawn, but she quickly realised that the two were sincere and honest with her. Pansy was also interested in girl magicians, though she had openly despised them at school, but times change. And so they became friends.

\- Castiel, please meet, - Draco intruded into their conversation, bringing in another beautiful stranger. - Astoria Greengrass, my fiancée.

\- An arranged marriage? - Luna asked.

\- Is there really any other way? - Theodore, a pureblood wizard of the Nott family, told her. Probably the only one who could count with Draco as an equal. There had been many quarrels and arguments over it, and every time it had caused delight. It was truly amazing when two geniuses, two talented mages slowly destroyed each other with arguments rather than spells, as each wanted to have the last word. Eternal rivals, but also friends.

\- With us common folk, yes, - Hermione replied defiantly.

\- Aren't you a little young to be a tutor? You only graduated from Hogwarts a year ago, - Theo turned to Astoria, a short girl with brown eyes and a peach-colored dress that only accentuated her aristocratic pallor.

\- My sister took the responsibility, and I went in her place.

\- Which I'm very happy about, - Draco kissed her on the cheek and they walked away towards their parents. The girl wanted to greet the Lord and Lady.

\- Do you know when the ceremony will start?

Two men approached the company. As it turned out later, they were also prospective pupils. Harry Potter to the Nott family and Tom Riddle to the Greengrasses. The boys talked about themselves and the wizards, Ron and Pansy decided to give them some time to talk about their upcoming studies. It was the right thing to do, though the Gryffindor and the Slytherin never got along, but in this their opinions converged. The boys were rivals, for at the end they would have to take an exam to determine the level of knowledge they had achieved. But then it turns out that the former Hogwarts students were also competing to see who could best teach the muggle who might become the successor to tradition or the founder of a new family of purebloods. Everyone needed time to get used to each other. Soon the Ministers of Magic and several other families with their apprentices and apprentices arrived, though the reception had started about forty minutes earlier. Everyone took their champagne glasses and made their way to the main hall. The word was given to Arthur Weasley.

\- Today is a special day for the Sacred Twenty-Eight, - Arthur stammered a little as he read the text, so he decided to speak for himself. He was very glad that everything had worked out, since he was the one in charge of the muggles. - I want to thank everyone who gave their consent to this project, especially my dear Molly and Ronald for supporting my... extraordinary decision. Yes, that's right. I invite my good acquaintance, colleague and Head of Ministry here to talk a little about the project for our students. Please, Mr. Fudge.

\- Yes, thank you, - he coughed nervously, but quickly collected his thoughts. Fudge waited until the applause had died down and everyone was ready to listen. - The history of magic goes back centuries, and how many great wizards had a hand in creating spells, potions and, most importantly in my opinion, pure blood. I'm talking about those whose families are recognised as ancient in origin and have kept the tradition alive for many years. The Sacred Twenty-Eight. They marry in order to preserve the primordial blood. But there are those who go against these traditions. Traitors of the blood. They allow marriages with muggleborn and half-bloods. We want to preserve the purity of blood, but unfortunately that is becoming impossible. For the sake of the project, the most faithful families have been chosen. Their children, who have graduated from the school of magic, will make good mentors for you, the chosen ones. Sirius has an enormous responsibility and we understand that your life will change once and for all, but you have signed on. Two years is a small fraction of what we are asking of you.

\- But that's why we're here, - Hermione said.

\- That's right. The covenant is voluntary, which means we want it ourselves, - Tom nodded.

\- Please count on us, - Luna added quietly.

\- And why "Sirius"? - Castiel's question caught Fudge a little off guard, but he pulled it off nonetheless.

\- I think Madame Lestrange will answer the question, - he pointed to Bellatrix. - She's the one who came up with the name.

Bellatrix climbed up a few steps. Her dark, medieval-looking dress dragged up the stairs, preventing her from taking her steps. Her boots, with their low heels, clattered against the marble, her dark hair in crazy curls, making her look like a witch about to cast a spell on you that even a prince couldn't undo. But manners. How elegant she was. Her head held high, her proud gaze and her smooth hand movements. Castiel had never seen her before, but she had heard Lucius mention her time and again in conversation with his wife. Though Bellatrix had much in common with her sister, they were like a reflection of each other. Dark and light. Proud and gentle. This is only Castiel's guess, but she was eager to meet this bohemian woman. It seemed the charm between the two of them was passed down with the blood, too.

\- It was a long time in the Black family to name children after stars and constellations. Not without its exceptions, right, little sister? - Bellatrix looked at Narcissa, who smiled, disbelieving her sister's latest escapade. - One flower surrounded by celestial bodies. I think I got carried away... Ah yes, Sirius. The brightest star in the night sky. I want to believe that all efforts will not be in vain, and you, aspiring magicians, will become our guiding star in this uneasy world. Perhaps your magic will change our future!

Glasses were raised and wine and champagne splashed into them with a clinking sound. Fudge personally congratulated everyone, wishing them well, and hurriedly left the palace. A celebration was a celebration, but no one had cancelled work. Especially since tomorrow begins the school year for all wizards and witches in the world, well, in the meantime, everyone enjoyed the evening. The adults were discussing the latest news and arguing about who would be the best after two years, while their children scattered around the residence. Draco and Astoria danced in the marquee, basking in affection, Theodore and Ron argued about political views with Harry from a muggle and wizarding perspective, Luna, Hermione and Castiel walked around the garden, just chatting about nothing, and Pansy stayed with Tom to talk travel until daylight changed to night and the city lit up with its lights.

Soon the evening drew to a close, and for some reason, it was now that Castiel wanted to ask miss Parkinson. She could see that Pansy was looking desperately at Draco, and how difficult it was for her to be around him. It was as if something was squeezing inside and the words no longer flowed so easily. Castiel knew that look.

\- Look, I can see the way you look at him, - Cass pointed in the direction of the lovers. - Was there something going on between you two?

\- Oh, of course not, - Pansy denied, which was an outright lie.

\- And to be honest?

\- We went to the Yule Ball together in fifth year, - the girl said sadly, drowning her sadness in the wine. - I thought he was the one... God, how I loved him.

\- Unrequited love is the worst thing in the world, - Castiel tried to console her. - Don't worry, it's the same with muggles.

\- Really?

\- Really.

Pansy went on to tell her everything she thought about Draco. How he'd helped her prepare for lessons, how she'd supported him, because the boy had once been scratched by a hippogriff and made a real scene, how he'd asked her to the ball and they'd danced all evening and walked around the snowy castle afterwards. Pansy thought it was from the heart. She wanted to believe it. Their relationship wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't leading anywhere either. Two years after graduation, Draco was informed of his engagement. Being an aristocrat, he didn't object, and besides, he already knew his chosen one. Astoria. Her sister had studied with Draco, but their relationship had not worked out. Castiel understood Pansy, having once been rejected herself. To love unrequited is very painful.

\- Don't take it out on him, you know, - Pansy asked, already knowing Castiel and what she was capable of.

\- But I can put him in his place, can't I? You know, so he wouldn't get cocky.

\- Just a little, - she winked.

\- I think this will be the last dance, - Theodore strode over to the girls, holding out his hand to Castiel. - Do you mind, miss?

\- Go ahead, - Pansy nudged her.

It was only a dance for three minutes. A slow dance. They shared their impressions of the evening, especially Castiel. For her, it was her first celebration, unless you count her modest high school graduation. Theodore said he was glad to meet her and invited her to visit, as it turned out the Nott mansion was a little further away than the Parkinson mansion, to which Cass replied that it would hardly be possible with her studies. So Theodore asked her to take him for a leisurely stroll in the already autumnal London. She agreed and all he had to do was wait.

It was only a dance that awakened feelings and an evening where everyone made a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/5Lhs0YV - Castiel's evening "dress"


	5. Parallels

Castiel went into the kitchen early in the morning without waiting for breakfast, made herself a couple of sandwiches and a large cup of coffee, finished her textbook at the table, and headed to the library. A black skirt and a loose white shirt, shoes and stockings, all that was missing was a warm coat and she could go for a walk, but not this time. Her slightly curled hair hadn't lost its shape overnight, except that it had become straighter. She encountered a couple of mirrors along the way, and each time Castiel smiled as she looked at her reflection. The house was already buzzing with life, though none of the Malfoys were visible. "Good teacher, since he's late". Castiel waved her wand, already imagining some kind of spell.

\- Careful, a wand is a weapon after all, - Draco admonished her.

\- You're late, Mentor, - the girl smiled and placed her wand on the table.

\- And you, as usual, are early and bossy.

\- Wouldn't dream of it.

\- Have you read any of this yet?

\- Oh, of course, this, - she pointed to the book on magic and spell theory. - You weren't expecting that?

This was the first time Draco had been in such an awkward position. He could see that Castiel was determined, so he didn't fall behind either. Malfoy brought the cage with the bird and placed it in front of her.

\- Then you know the transfiguration spell already?

\- Is it a canary? - The girl went over to the cage and tried to pet the bird, but it got scared and flapped its wings.

\- Yes. Do you know it or not?

\- Knowing is one thing and using is another, - she remembered the two words she had read somewhere in the beginning. And really, it was first year, couldn't she do it? - Fera Verto!

\- Well... almost made it, - he almost laughed when he saw the goblet with the little yellow wings. - Not bad, really. I wanted to talk to you about magic, actually. What do you know?

\- Something about alchemy, - Castiel answered. - The mystical power of transformation and control of the elements. Could be related to immortality, healing or the creation of life.

\- Partly similar, but what I know, though I'm not sure now... No, I don't agree. We use spells, but there is non-verbal magic too. But controlling the elements, the elements themselves... Impossible. But then how does she know that," these were thoughts out loud, but Draco really couldn't say anything to that. His idea of magic was different, but her words made sense, too.

\- I've read those spells. Latin.

\- What?

\- I'm saying they're basically Latin words that you put magic into. But then even I can create a spell myself, look, - Castiel pointed her wand at the lock box. - Aberto!

\- It opened! - Draco exclaimed. - But I have to disappoint. Such a spell already exists.

\- It does?!

There was a lot of work to be done. A great deal. Draco showed him the correct result of the transformation, and afterwards explained how it was possible. He too had to remember his school days, the time behind the proverbial assignments, the lessons, the Quidditch. It wasn't like that at all now. Now he himself stood in the shoes of that same Snape, Flitwick or McGonagall. He understood how difficult it was to impart knowledge, but how nice to see at least the smallest fruits. After an hour, the girl managed to repeat the spell and asked for more to teach her. The sun was already at the zenith and they were still sitting in the library. Draco was giving a lecture and Castiel was taking notes. For her it was just a normal study, except for the drastic changes in the subjects themselves, but there was also a goal she wanted to achieve as soon as possible. To prove to herself that she could be a wizard.

At dinner Lucius asked Draco to accompany him to the Ministry in the evening, he kindly agreed, and Narcissa said she would go to London again with Castiel. After dessert, the girl decided to help clear the table as she did at home, but that she heard Lucius sternly remark that it was not her concern. Castiel apologised and returned to the library. She hadn't done anything wrong, but his words made her involuntarily feel guilty. Narcissa rebuked her husband and asked Draco to finish his lesson so they wouldn't be late for their meeting with the ministers.

\- We've done a lot this day, to be honest, I'm surprised. Now show me the wand, - Draco was embarrassed by his father's words, but that didn't mean he thought differently himself. Being in an aristocratic house, follow the rules. There's no need to be unruly. - What is it made of?

\- Does it really matter?

\- Remember, the wand chooses the master, not the master chooses the wand.

\- Maple and the dragon's heart, - Castiel thought for a moment, trying to remember Narcissa's words correctly.

\- The Dragon heartstring. It is usually the one that results in the wands with the most power, which are capable of the brightest spells. Wands like this as wizards are able to learn faster. Suitable usually for powerful and wise wizards with great magical potential, who are not afraid of difficulties and overcome them easily.

\- Do you think this is about me?

\- You still have doubts? Who made a bet to learn all the magic in just one year? Remind me again, miss Weiss.

\- Oh, come on, please.

\- By the way, I still haven't heard your condition. Um, go on, and this is important, so listen very carefully, - Draco quipped. - Wands with such a core tend to lean most easily towards the dark arts. By virtue of their temperament are more prone to accidents than other cores.

\- And the other ones, which are they?

\- Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, like mine, - he noticed not so much her surprised look as her desire to make a joke. - Don't you dare.

\- And you're what's it called... a Slytherin princess?

\- Who told you that?! Pansy?

\- Maybe, - Castiel smiled wryly. - Okay, I'm sorry.

\- There's also a Weyrwoman, a hair of a Festral, a Vamoose, a Thunderbird, a Rugaru, and a Horned Serpent.

\- Where can I read about that?

\- I think you'll find something on the third shelf. The one with the ingredients and recipes for potions.

\- What about people? What kind of people does the Dragon heartstring wand pick out?

\- Usually deep and passionate, bossy, overbearing, but noble and honest, - Draco finished on a low note.

They looked at each other, because they both knew who they were talking about. Yes, Draco was talking about her. This was how he remembered the girl from day one, and it was unlikely to change that opinion now. He didn't want that to happen either. Draco had begun to compare his apprentice to his fiancée often. One was capable of showing him a different side of life, of opening up a new world, while the other was willing to give up everything for him and their family happiness. Draco couldn't doubt, he had no right to, but at some point things began to change.

In the evening, as promised, Castiel went along with Narcissa. It was about the upcoming wedding. It was his mother that Draco trusted the most, so he left the choice of rings to her as well. Castiel said right away that she didn't know anything about it, and asked for some time to stop by another shop. After getting permission, she rushed over to where they sold guitars. It was a real treat for her to wander there. Of course, her guitar was still in the room untouched, since she hadn't brought all the equipment halfway across Europe. Castiel thought she had enough of the money her parents had given her to buy a minimal set of combo amp, comms and pedal. Prices in London were much higher than in Vienna, though maybe it just seemed that way to her, but her savings weren't enough. Castiel took a sad look at what she couldn't afford and went back to Narcissa. She had already picked out the rings, so she immediately wondered what had happened to Cas. She had to tell her everything, though the noble sorceress didn't understand a word of it.

\- It's not a big deal. It would be my birthday present to you, if you like.

\- You and you have done a lot for me, Lady Malfoy. And your birthday's almost two months away.

\- I insist.

Perhaps this was her first expensive birthday present. Castiel was from a simple middle-class family. Of course, they could afford some things, but within reason. The girl had never been abroad, had never worn expensive clothes and certainly not driven around in such cars or lived in a mansion. What about the guitar? Cas had been working part-time at a café and a flower shop for a year and had been saving up to buy exactly the kind of guitar she wanted. Even her brother had helped a little by giving some of his pocket money. Castiel didn't take it. She was used to doing everything on her own. It was the same with her studies. She struggled to get the last place in the university, because she didn't do well in her exams. Castiel is trying and everyone can see it. Family and friends as well as others.

She was beyond happy. Her fingers slid over the strings again, making a sound, the plectrum gripped tightly in her fingers and her foot tapping to the beat. A familiar rhythm, a melody, perhaps a song. The notes themselves lay on the uneven, hand-drawn stanza. Castiel wanted to write something new, but she was interrupted.

\- What are you doing? And what is that? - Draco asked, staring at the instrument in surprise.

\- No... nothing... - she replied, putting everything aside.

\- You're starting potions practice tomorrow, and I thought you might need a robe. Here, - he handed her a neatly folded piece. - It should fit.

Cas put it on at once and peered at it in the mirror. The silver serpent crest, long sleeves, and black and green garment instantly made her look like a witch. Except outwardly. The girl remarked that green didn't suit her, but didn't speak up. She was pleased for such concern on Draco's part, or maybe it wasn't a special treatment at all. So, formalities.

\- What other faculties are there?

\- Remember Ron? - He noticed her nod. - He's from Gryffindor. Their symbol is a lion. Courage, nobility and bravery. Guess what Slytherin has?

\- Cunning and arrogance?

\- You can't guess the second one, - Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to her. - Lust for power. We're purebloods, remember? What can you say about your blood? Nothing, though, I guess.

\- O-negative, - said Weiss, interrupting him.

\- What does that mean?

\- Sometime later, - Cas replied. She found his suggestion amusing, but she didn't want to stop him. Castiel was trying to remember as much as she could so she could tell Luna and Hermione about it later. - And the other faculties?

\- Ravenclaw. To be honest, I admired the students of this house. They are wise and open to the world. For them, there are no difficulties, and if there are, they will find brilliant ways to get out of them or avoid them. Their symbol is the eagle. And the fourth faculty is Hufflepuff with the badger symbol. Perseverance, hard work and honesty. Uncommonly kind, able to help even nasty Slytherins.

\- Were you like that?

\- Yeah. Didn't Pansy tell you? I thought she told you everything about me.

\- A lot, but not everything.

Castiel and Draco. Guile and reason. Two forces unable to refute the truth, to hide from their own reflection. Draco left again, wishing her goodnight. Castiel smiled as always and responded affectionately in kind. Even though their rooms were across the hall, they didn't see each other as often as they should have. It was like parallels going side by side, but never touching.


	6. Letter

The girl woke up to a strange sound. As it turned out, it was an owl. It was banging its beak against the window, trying to communicate something. Castiel stretched lazily, went to the window and saw the letter. It was from Luna.

"Hello, Castiel.  
Owl mail, isn't that wonderful? We can communicate like real witches. Pansy told me about it yesterday. I've already written a couple of letters to Hermione, Harry and Tom. So far, only Harry has replied. Only if there's anything really important, please don't send an owl, you'd better let me know in person".

Castiel thought it was a good idea to communicate through owls. She quickly wrote a reply, but there was no way to send it. The bird had already flown away. The girl decided to find someone and ask if there were these birds in the house. She met Lucius on the first floor and he was clearly not in the mood today.

\- Tell me, please, do you keep owls?

\- Of course, - Lucius brushed her off, letting her know he was in a hurry.

\- Can I borrow one? Please... - she gave him a puppy dog look.

\- You have to pay for delivering a letter to owls.

\- Lucius, are you at it again? - his wife called out to him.

\- What? I haven't done anything! Why should I give her my owl? - he still couldn't calm down.

\- Then I'll borrow mine, - Narcissa kissed him and left with Castiel.

\- What's the matter with him, Lady Malfoy? Trouble at the Ministry?

\- It seems so. He hadn't spoken to me all evening, and every time I asked, the drama started. Don't take it personally.

Cas explained to the lady what the owl was for. She only laughed. No, not because of Castiel's reason, but because of Lucius's stubbornness. Isn't it a pity about the bird? It's sitting idle anyway. Narcissa showed Weiss the small owl hutch that was close to the kennel, and together they sent a letter to Parkinson Mansion.

Over the next three days, Castiel mastered one potion and was already able to make it herself. She remembered the recipe quickly, but she had trouble making it, either because she mixed up the ingredients, lost track of time, or burned the pot. Cass didn't expect Draco to praise her, but she really wanted to.

\- Apparently that's your weakness. You're good in theory, but in practice you're a total zero. As good at spells as you are here, - Draco took a few sprigs of wormwood and tucked them away. - Do you make balm from star herb?

\- It's the only thing I'm good at, - Castiel rolled up her sleeves and tidied the loose strands of hair. 

Draco wanted to show her one of the complex potions in composition, the Calming Balm, and tell her about the science at the same time. He asked Castiel to pour water into the cauldron, but without the spell, she was too early, and put in four ounces of crushed Occamia shell mixed with three ounces of Uficium powder. While the water was heated to 'steaming milk', Draco explained that potionsmithing was not just the study of potions, infusions, serums and other substances, but also their properties, methods of preparation and features. The subject is complicated in that there are many subtleties. Castiel realised this as soon as she opened the textbook. After the foaming had subsided, the temperature of the water had returned to its former state, and now Cas was left to heat it without bringing it to a boil while Draco sliced the lyre root with a silver knife. Every now and then she glanced at him, forgetting about the water. Castiel can't think about him. Not now. She would have all night and a slice of the evening for that. The potion was still clear, but after the addition of the root, it had taken on a pinkish hue. Already on the recipe from the book, Castiel threw in two pinches of common ruta and ground moonstone. Stirring three times, she left the cauldron for seven minutes and began to write down what Draco was saying. The essence of white ash, the tincture of the wort and the potion of despair. These three Castiel must prepare by the end of the week and show results, regardless of success or failure. Draco added two drops of sherry syrup to the balm, and after another minute, eleven drops of valerian tincture and five mint leaves. The substance should infuse for an hour, and in the meantime Castiel searched for recipes for said potions. Draco left, leaving her alone with her books, and she was only too happy, as somehow this could be her future profession. The girl was studying Comparative Literature at university.

At the end of the week, the whole family gathered in this small room to assess Castiel and Draco's work. It was important for Lucius to know that she was learning, and that his son was really imparting to her not only the intricacies of the sciences, but also the magic. Castiel's spells were gaining more power each time, though it wasn't enough yet. Lucius wanted to keep everything under control, for magic was a true treasure to be protected. He still couldn't get used to having a muggle in the house, but he already felt better about the girl. A little. Rude one sentence less.

\- Miss Weiss, how hard can it be to make a potion just by following the recipe?

\- Yeah, what a question, - she said without thinking, forgetting that Narcissa was here, too. - I wasn't even good at chemistry at school, and this is more advanced.

\- Father, don't, - Draco interceded on her behalf. - She really is doing the best she can.

Lucius was also unhappy that Draco had given her his robe. It didn't seem to be a big deal, but it annoyed him, because only those who were worthy of it could wear the Green Faculty uniform. Those with pure blood in their veins. Narcissa couldn't change his mind, and Castiel understood why. After all, she didn't belong here.

***

\- Hey, mum, how's it going?

\- I'm fine, sweetheart. How's your training going? Must be hard, huh?

\- It's okay, I'm doing okay... I read dad's article that you sent in. I really liked it, but there are some mistakes. Is she already...

\- Yeah, the paper's out now. Oh, what are we going to do without your eternal comments?

\- We don't need them, honestly. And Gabriel? How's he doing?

\- Preparing for the school play. He finally got the lead. 

\- He did? Who's he going to play?

\- Romeo. We decided to do the classic, but we rewrote the script a little bit. 

\- And Juliet? Isn't she the same Mary?

\- Only I didn't say that. It's been a month already... Unfortunately, we won't be able to see you, but please know that we love you very much and miss you.

\- Me too...

***

One day Castiel was walking in the garden. She looked at the flowers and thought of the native meadows where their wild counterparts grew. No one tended them, but they were as beautiful as the king's roses. Here in England, everything was different. From the blinding sun at the zenith, which you only see once a week, to the mysterious white moon, to the brightest star in the sky.

\- Enjoying your weekend?

\- Certainly, not all of us sitting at books.

\- Here, - Lucius handed her a list of ingredients. - You can buy these at the Diagon Alley. You've been there once before, so you won't get lost.

\- But I don't even know how to get there.

\- Oh, what am I going to do with you... - he sighed as he swung his cane.

He led her to the fireplace on the ground floor and showed her how to use the Flying Powder. It was understandable, though a little scary. Castiel was already used to Lucius's reproachful stares, but sometimes they weren't. He was rather studying her, wanting to know how determined and tenacious she was, how long she would last and if there was a limit. Of course, it was impossible to find out in a month, but he knew that Narcissa really liked the girl. She didn't want anything to do with her. Malfoy was angry that his wife, a lady of noble birth, had succumbed so easily to the charms of a muggle. He could not blame her for that because he loved her.

The first thing Castiel did in Diagon Alley was stop by the sweet shop to buy a couple of licorice sticks and those very chocolate frogs. She only managed to eat two of the frogs, since all the others had escaped, but Cas was left with beautiful cards of Hogwarts professors. Once out on the main street, she realised that she didn't know where the shop was. She had to ask passersby, but they were not very talkative. After half an hour she found the shop where she could buy herbs.

\- Hi, - Hermione called out to her. - Are you here on an errand, too?

\- Yes, I need to buy ingredients for potions, but they're out of wolf's fangs, salamander organs, and rose hips. I'm out of those today, and I have to report to Lucius.

\- I see, but maybe I can help? - Ron suddenly appeared. He too had gone to Diagon Alley, but to the brothers' shop, leaving the shopping to the apprentice. The two were quite serious, but there was softness and understanding in their relationship as well. Hermione proved to be very studious and curious, which might have been a problem for Castiel, since she had promised to get better before the others. - If you don't mind, you can come home with us and then we'll send you through the fireplace.

\- Great! - Castiel exclaimed cheerfully.

The Weasley house was fundamentally different from the Malfoys'. It looks bulky, with numerous additions, the tiles patched in places, the windows have small cracks in them, but it's not the same inside. It lacks the opulence of luxury but the atmosphere is no worse. A small kitchen, furnished with an enormous amount of crockery that suggests a large family, a table where hardly everyone can get together, a winding staircase that leads to the rooms, a personalised clock on the wall, photographs and, of course, cosiness and love. This is the kind of luxury a family can afford, but it's priceless. Hermione showed Castiel her small room and afterwards they went to get the ingredients.

\- So how's your life going?

\- Relatively well, if it weren't for Draco and his father's attitude towards me.

\- What's wrong with it? - it was as if Hermione was trying to find a reason to rebuke her, but she couldn't.

\- Too prejudiced, forced to do a lot of things without even explaining how. Well, yes, I can't even make a potion from a recipe, but that doesn't mean I'm talentless. By the way, have you tried real strong spells yet?

\- Yeah, like Vingardium Leviosa. You learn it in first year.

\- It's levitation, isn't it?

\- Exactly, - miss Know-it-all answered her and demonstrated her skill. - I know we're rivals, so I'll be honest, I'll be a better wizard and pass the exam in two years.

\- I have no doubt, - Castiel smiled at her and said nothing more. She wouldn't let anyone ruin her plan, though it wasn't really a plan, just an argument.

\- Come on, Cas, let's go, - Ron interrupted them.

The experienced wizard and the novice sorceress said goodbye, and in a moment Castiel was in his home. In the living room, Lucius was reading a book and drinking wine, with two wolfhounds lying beside him. "In my memory he has forbidden dogs to be allowed in the house. What on earth is he thinking?"

\- I think you're back already, - the Lord only stepped back from his book for a moment to call the dogs away from attacking and raising their barks. - And by the way, it's none of your business.

\- What do you mean? - Cas asked, stepping out of the fireplace. She brushed the dust off her robe and showed him all the ingredients.

\- Your thoughts. Please hold back if you don't want any trouble, - he looked at her again and let her go. Lucius didn't understand her, didn't acknowledge her efforts, though he could see how difficult it was for her. - She is unbearable... I didn't think muggles were so different from us...

\- To judge a man behind his back is vile and despicable, certainly not worthy of a lord, - Castiel heard him say, and could not remain silent. - Why didn't you say so? Or is it customary for aristocrats to say so?

\- What did you say? - He turned and pointed his wand at her. - Don't defy me in my own house, you`re filthy girl!

\- You're obsessed with cleanliness, but where has that gotten you? - she shouted, not even thinking about what was about to happen. She didn't know how frightening the Lord was in his anger. - You've asked for our help, and now you're saying I'm not worthy of you? Yes, I may not be of royal blood, but I don't judge anyone. Honesty and openness are my principles.

\- Imperio! - Lucius did something that could land him in jail. For a moment he forgot that this spell belonged to the forbidden ones, and Castiel was already under its influence. Lucius made her bow and apologise. She did it against her will. - My principles are the obedience of the weak. One more word about blood purity...

\- Lucius! Stop this at once! - to Castiel's delight Narcissa entered the room and stopped the madness. She looked at her husband in horror, completely unable to understand what he was doing. - What was all this about!!! Vincent, get her out of here.

\- I thought you were at the Ministry now...

\- I didn't think you were so cruel. She's a child, - Narcissa was not in tears trying to find some excuse for what she saw, but to no avail. - What if it had been Draco? Would you have let someone hurt your son?

\- I was only teaching her a lesson, - Lucius countered.

\- Do you have any idea what kind of spell you used?!

She left him in the main hall. Lady Malfoy didn't know what would happen next, for Lucius had broken one of the terms of the pact, tempted by the pure blood magic that poured into the blue veins. All she had to do was watch his decision. One has to wonder how wrong they both are, accepting their decision to disobey custom, convention, and sense of duty. It is a gloomy autumn day. The birds in the garden beat their wings, losing their black feathers. They did not judge. They just watched in silence with disapproval.

Castiel continued to study both healing potions and various uncomplicated but useful potions. Draco had already told her that it was time to start studying poisons as well, but she hesitated. Poisons were very dangerous, and that required not just in-depth knowledge, but also certain skills, which the girl did not yet have. Narcissa said that she would introduce her to a man who knew more about it than anyone else. Of course, Castiel insisted that she would figure it all out on her own, but everyone understood that she still needed help.

She spent the rest of the day in the study, hiding from everyone. She didn't even come to dinner. White Ash Essence is a potion that restores the skin over a wound. Only it cannot heal wounds of the soul. It hurts. Unbearably in pain. It is not her fault that she was born a mere human to one day become a sorceress. At her age, one stops hoping for a miracle, but when it happens, they keep clipping her sprouting wings. And so it is every day. Castiel didn't know why he felt that way about her. She had been living here for over a month now, and it seemed that according to Pansy the main asshole was Draco, but he was proving to be much kinder and more insightful than his saintly father. Castiel tried not to think about it, tried not to start any more fights, but his words hurt her pride badly. She wept in solitude. No one must see her weakness. Except for those black birds outside the window.

In the evening Castiel decided to take over part of the music room that was on the first floor opposite the library. After taking a relaxing bath with lavender, Cass changed into simple, more comfortable clothes and moved all her equipment there, along with her guitar. Gathering her hair into a bun, she continued to write down notes again. All thoughts jumbled in her head, also this fight, a shiver ran through her body, but Castiel didn't realise then how serious it was, for even in the books she hadn't yet reached the unforgivable spellings. The words were easily formed into a song, the fingers of her right hand boldly clasping the strings and her left hand extracting the sound. Castiel couldn't play at full force, after all, there had to be a conscience, after all, there were servants in the house who could hardly hear heavy guitar riffs in distortion. In addition to her love of literature, the girl had a passion for music, but with her sweet looks few could say that she liked the sound of more auxiliary sounds than her friends were used to hearing. Gabriel, on the other hand, favored the classics, and had about eight years of piano playing experience in music school, but he never refused to listen to his sister and help her come up with something new, and if it worked, everyone had their own words and a new song was sure to be built for both instruments.

\- And what is it you do, miss Weiss? Allow me to join in...

\- Yes, - Castiel didn't even notice at first who it was. - You're... Bellatrix? I mean, I'm sorry, Madam Lestrange.

\- I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you that night. I had to leave the party early, but my sister told me a lot about you. You seem to have an ability for magic.

\- Except the lord doesn't think so. I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that, - Castiel realized that she had said something stupid, but Bellatrix was glad for that honesty, since even Narcissa had told her about his attitude towards his young apprentice.

\- So this is muggle music, then? - she asked, opening the lid of the piano. - Play it for me, I really want to hear it.

Bellatrix was insistent, but Castiel had no desire to argue with her; in fact, she was rather pleased that at least someone was willing to hear her. And it wasn't just about the music. Mistress Lestrange had said that she would be giving lessons in Defense against Dark Art and occasionally helping out at Pottery class. When asked by Castiel why she still wasn't studying Herbology, Bellatrix gave a clear answer that the girl was doing it on her own without even realising. And it's true, she's managed to learn a dozen potions, names of herbs, she even knows how to tell them apart, knows their properties and their place of origin in a little over a month or so.

\- You're from a good family, too, aren't you?

\- Yeah, the Blacks are obsessed with blood purity, too, - Bellatrix showed her her pendant, which had a picture of the family on it. - Narcissa and I have another sister. Andromeda. Was, to be exact.

\- I'm sorry. Why 'Sirius' though?

\- Is that your favourite question?

\- Only to you, - the girl looked a little embarrassed, but noticed the smile on her companion's face. She didn't seem to mind answering it after all.

\- After my cousin, Sirius Black. He was a good man, but unfortunately all good men leave early. Look, this project has been years in the making. As you know, Fudge is heading it, but Lucius himself is involved in it, though he tries not to show it. He doesn't like his own decision anyway. You know, muggles and all.

\- Why are there fewer wizards?

\- According to the Ministry, every year the registry doesn't find enough muggleborn wizards to send them to school. There are fewer of them. But the purebloods aren't rushing to marry muggles either, hence...

\- No mixed blood, either?

\- Yes. Only we call them half-bloods.

\- So you decided to create wizards yourselves? But how is that possible? Can't you just give anyone books and buy a wand and that's it? But it's not a problem, then there must be so many wizards by now...

\- It's not that simple, sweetheart, - Bellatrix put a hand on her shoulder. - That 'predisposition' to magic has to live inside. You have it, as do the others who have been chosen.

\- How was it determined?

\- One day you'll find out, but I can't tell you any more. Sorry remember, "Sirius" needs you and you need him.

During this conversation, Castiel realised that Bellatrix didn't want to hurt her, she was willing to help like Narcissa, Draco, Mr. Weasley, Fudge and everyone else. They did play for each other, and afterwards they talked about distracted topics. Bellatrix recounted how she had been at school herself. Her eternal rivalry with her sisters gave her the motivation to do well in school, how she had protected Narcissa from Lucius, and how mad she had been when she learned of their wedding. The lengths to which she would go to for her sister's happiness, and to this day she sometimes chides him, but still respects Narcissa's choice. Closing the doors of the music room, they locked their little secret there. This conversation that must not leak outside the walls. Castiel still had a lot of questions, so she wrote them down in a notebook to gradually find the answers. Before going to bed, she went into the kitchen where she had some hot cocoa and biscuits, and afterwards she looked in the library. There Draco was leafing through books in preparation for his next lesson.

\- This might be a bad time... I just wanted to pick something up...

\- No, no, it's fine, - he put one textbook on the table and put the other on the shelf. - I have to tell you, I won't be here tomorrow, so you have the day off. You can do whatever you like. As long as it's within reason.

\- Really? - Cas was relieved to hear about the sudden holiday, except for one day, but still. - I finally get to meet... whatever.

\- Who? - Draco asked incredulously.

\- It's a secret!

\- I want to give you something. I mean, you have to have it, not everyone has to wear my shabby robe.

Draco pulled a black robe out of a beautiful box. It had no school or faculty crest on it, just a black robe hand embroidered with silver threads on the sleeves and edges. Castiel wore it immediately, and it looked a little ridiculous, after all, the t-shirt and plaid bermudas didn't really go with the expensive cape. Cas hugged Draco, but immediately apologised. It was a little wrong, but he appreciated the gesture. The girl ran off to her room contentedly, and Malfoy remained in the library alone with his feelings. Something was wrong, but what it was, he couldn't figure out.

Already in her room she was examining those very patterns and the robe itself. It was frightening to imagine how much it cost. It was the second expensive gift from the family despite the wand. This gift was special. The time was around midnight, so Castiel decided to read a few chapters, but she only had enough energy to read a couple of pages.

\- Imperio, then... Quite a dangerous spell, I suppose... - she reasoned aloud as she made her bed. Her tired eyes could barely see anything, and with her hands Cas fumbled for the wand on the nightstand and put it close to her. - I'll have to read about it tomorrow... and there's so much to do, and I think I got a letter from Theo. I should reply that I don't mind. Nox.

***

Everyone in the east wing of the house was also getting ready for bed. Narcissa brushed her long platinum hair, rubbed a drop of oil on her wrist, removed all her jewellery and put her wand back in place. Only then did she notice the letter on the table addressed to her husband. Of course, she read it. The lady was confused. All that remained was to wait for Lucius to tell him the news.

\- So, what did you achieve with your lesson?

\- What do you mean? - Lucius answered, pretending not to understand, but his wife's gaze was so stern that he couldn't keep quiet any longer. - Don't tell me I'm wrong. She had no right to judge me.

\- Again, you're exaggerating, - Narcissa paced around the room, not finding her place. - I'm just sure you're the one to blame.

\- So you're on her side?

\- Yes. At least that's what I'll say in trial. Or maybe not, - she waved her hands. - I don't know!

\- What trial? Narcissa, what happened?

She held out an envelope to him. A few lines horrified him, and Lucius threw the letter to the floor before he even finished reading it.

"...You, Lucius Malfoy, are charged with two counts: using an unforgivable spell and using magic against a Muggle. A court hearing has been set for November fifth. Upon sentencing, you will, one way or another, be sent to Azkaban, unless..."


	7. Four days of autumn

At Nott Manor, every morning had started the same way since Potter had arrived. Something either exploded or disappeared on its own, all the textbooks were scrawled with notes and stained with ink, and Harry himself was always questioning his teacher and liked to just argue. Theodore's parents didn't mind such a fidget, it meant that Harry was interested and wanted to learn, but Theodore himself found him a bit annoying and terribly curious. Once the conversation turned to magic, as it had with Draco and Castiel. Except the girl would calm down when she realised she was right, then the lad would stand his ground to the end.

\- Look, Potter, I know you grew up in a simple world where almost everyone has heard the word 'magic', but only a few understand its true meaning. Is that what you picture when you say the word?

\- A powerful wizard in a cloak who controls the elements with a staff, - Harry blurted out without hesitation, barely keeping up with Theodore. - Or the sorceress who brews the potion in the old worn-out cauldron. I know it's silly, but it's the first thing that comes to mind.

\- What a load of rubbish you've dropped on me!

Theodore had said over and over again that magic was a person's ability to harness the energy of the world and to influence it through his will. The higher one's personal power, the greater one's ability to influence reality. At Hogwarts children are taught that magic is divided into Light and Dark, but common people have gone much further in these concepts and invented their own types, which can be in reality, except that magicians are not aware of them.

\- Look, there are spells for controlling water, fire, even flowers... I've read about it.

\- It's not control, just creating a flow of water or flame.

\- But nonverbal mages... - Harry kept insisting. - Couldn't they?

\- You can only count so many, - Theodore protested. - Is it really possible? Well, if only in theory.

\- What do you do at Hogwarts? All that time you spend on silly little things and yet you still can't think of any new forms of magic or any new ways of subjugating them.

\- So why don't you give it a try?

Sure, Theodore knew about magic of bending, the so-called elemental magic, but he had never thought about mastering it. He had his wand, he had his knowledge, what more did he need? He had learned about runic magic from his grandmother. This type is built on magical signs that display the meaning of natural power, which originated in the ancient Germanic and Scandinavian practices of the Druids. It had been a week since Harry had taken a fancy to the runes. He had scribbled all over the sheets, trying to memorize the many meanings and their locations, often forgetting to prepare for class and getting scolded for it, but Theodore was patient enough and was confident that this would soon pass and they could get on with more serious magic. Theodore was a clever boy with a sense of self-worth, but was quite capable of arguing with Draco on an equal footing. The parents of both of them often observed such scenes if the boys met somewhere, whether it was a reception, the Ministry or Diagon Alley. They were popular with the girls at school, but neither of them ever succumbed to their feelings, putting duty and family honour above. Theodore was free. His parents had decided not to burden their son with an engagement, for it was possible that one of the new students would become his bride, but on the condition that she passed her exams well. Theodore did not know that. No one knew, except the creators of "Sirius".

Harry was very easy to get interested in anything. When he had first arrived, Theodore had taken advantage of his ignorance and told him to arrange all the books in the library in alphabetical order, breaking them down into sections beforehand. It was a joke, of course, but Harry took it seriously. He spent five hours on this painstaking, but not unhelpful work. So he found textbooks and books to study from, and a couple more from the world of classical literature. Even before the world of magic, Harry had gone to university, just like Castiel. Only he was a geologist, not a literary scholar. Harry didn't like the schedule Theodore had devised, but he managed absolutely everything in a day and more, and still had free time for practice. He wanted to know everything about magic, he wanted to learn all kinds, but he shouldn't be in such a hurry.

\- Magic was not determined by the medium, but by the bearer. Remember this, Harry.

***

The autumn forest, the golden leaves rustling in the light winds and the rays of sunlight playing on the chilled ground. The last warm days of summer are still a reminder before winter takes over. She's already on the doorstep, standing and waiting for her moment. Mists bloom in the Wiltshire Forest in the mornings, wilted flowers in the garden bow their heads to every passerby, an angel stretches his hand to the sky, trying to catch a single ray of light. In the depths of the forest live owls. The same ones whose hooting echoes through the whole area. The same owls that wait for visitors to reveal the secrets of the Wiltshire woods. Free but untamed.

\- You know, I'm starting to like weekends like this, - Castiel picked at the fallen leaves and berries, trying to pick out the best ingredients for the tincture. - It's been a long time since I've been out like this...

\- You used to live in the country, didn't you?

\- You could say that. I've lived in the city less than a year, you know.

Luna had asked Pansy for one day off, which Pansy kindly agreed to, since she had to go with her parents to see some relatives. The girl had tidied up the kitchen first thing in the morning and made her favourite lemon pie, even though she had been told it could all be done by magic. No, that wasn't about Luna. She had always enjoyed cooking, and her father was very fond of trying out his daughter's new recipes. He often said she was like her mother. Luna would guffaw and in the evenings she would look at the picture and cry, agreeing with her father's every word. After her mother died, they sold the house and bought a small flat in the town. Luna was about five years old at the time. She might have missed those places, but most of all she missed the time when everything was fine. Her father had worked hard for her, but no one could replace her mother. The girl grew up very tender and dreamy. Fragile, as her father would have called her, only he didn't know that his daughter was capable of enduring so much more. She won't break under the onslaught of hardships that have befallen her, and that's why she's here now.

\- And I have almost all my life, and now I am very glad that Pansy has a beautiful garden where I can walk at night.

\- I went out in the garden at night, too, once, while it was still pouring, - Castiel laughed. - And then Lucius spotted me, and I got in a lot of trouble.

\- Well, it's in your nature to get into such ridiculous situations, - Luna smiled. They understood each other better than anyone else. Indeed, they had been sworn friends since the first day. One soul for two, they said.

They walked until they came across a small clearing in the thick forest. They had a basket of food and a blanket with them. After a small snack, Luna began to sketch while Castiel just lay there enjoying the day. In this part of the forest they encountered wise owls, a pair of squirrels jumping from branch to branch, a fox among the trees and a noble deer. At first Luna wasn't sure, for the animal was far away, but Cas confirmed that it was him. The deer peered timidly out from behind the trees, but soon came out, showing itself in all its glory. Moss-covered rocks, forest berries and wild grasses. That's what Luna had been painting.

\- Hey, this isn't the forest anymore, - Cas noticed the outline of a face in her sketchpad and tried to look. - Who's that?

\- Um, I don't even know... She's got smoky hair, grey eyes, wiped fingertips. She's a bit tactless, but she's incredibly determined.

\- Is that me? - the girl looked at her in surprise. - Do you think I'm tactless?

\- Just a little, - Luna closed her notebook and put her arm around Castiel's shoulders. - But that doesn't make you any worse. You are you, and I like that.

Lovegood asked for a few minutes to finish the drawing. They didn't talk about magic, because magic meant nothing to them yet. The girls didn't give it much importance and not because they didn't understand it, it was just that magic was about something else right now. This warm carefree day, the delicious food and the soft plaid, the long walk in the autumn forest, these moments that would remain in memory when their time was over and they parted, but one day they would surely talk like real wizards. The girls reached the fork where each road led to the house, and it was only here that Luna handed over the drawing. Castiel was surprised at first, because she couldn't be as pretty as the girl on this page from the notebook.

\- You're wrong, - Luna handed the sheet back and hugged her. - I hope you'll realize that when someone else says it.

\- Are you insinuating love? - Castiel asked hopelessly. - Not my story, sorry...

Luna had always been perceptive, but this time she let her guard down. She realized that she had offended Castiel in some way, but she couldn't yet figure out what had been said wrong. It was about forty minutes to the house, so she had time to think. Already there, wandering around the mansion, Luna tried to find the words to write a letter, but was undecided. The embodiment of true kindness and love. This is how Luna Lovegood grew up. She hurts when others suffer, she cries if she sees the tears of others, but this also makes her strong and able to understand the feelings of others. Ever since she was a little girl, she has had this gift of bringing light into people's souls. This is the only way her father could survive the death of his beloved one, accept it and learn to move on with his life for the sake of himself and his daughter.

Luna will surely find words of comfort for Castiel, she just needs time.

***

Tom stayed up late, so he didn't wake up in time. Astoria had told him more than once that he didn't need to put so much effort into practice if he didn't know the theory, but Riddle wasn't listening to her. He didn't like reading boring textbooks, he could barely get through two pages, but his tutor, Daphne Greengrass, wasn't so hard on him. Instead of forcing him to read, they just talked, and when Tom had questions, he had to turn to the books to find the answers. If he didn't find them, of course, Daphne would tell him everything, but Tom had a brilliant memory. It was enough to run his eyes over the lines once, and the whole text was memorized without any effort, and this knowledge had repeatedly helped him in practice, which still did not give the desired results.

\- Good morning, Astoria, - Tom greeted the girl and sat down at the table.

\- It's about eleven, what morning? - she resented. - You destroyed the wall again yesterday, didn't you?

\- Yes, but I managed to repair it. Partly, - he answered with a full mouth. Anyway, I am very hungry after a long sleep. - You have already seen it, haven't you?

\- Unfortunately.

Tom was no good at potions, but excelled at herbalism and transfiguration, and spells were unstable. Daphne was teaching him to control the power, but so far it was all down to emotion, and that was very bad for a wizard. There was no room for feelings in combat, for example, you had to be cold-blooded and resilient enough to use magic. Tom already knew what kind of trials he was being prepared for, and so far, emotional outbursts had not been a problem. Both Daphne and Astoria were well aware that it was difficult for him. Riddle would surely get over it. His sorcery was getting a level higher every day, but Tom himself was still a child, not yet aware of the seriousness of the Greengrass family's intentions.

Astoria had warned him not to be late for class, and before she left she noticed that he had tied his tie in the wrong way. It wasn't necessary to wear a uniform and gown, but Tom had begged Daphne for it in Diagon Alley. Now all that was left was learning how to tie his own tie, as it was usually done by the maids or one of the sisters.

Astoria left him and went to her room. Circular, oval. Large and small - half wall and pocket mirrors. Artfully decorated and simple. They are everywhere. They reflect the same person with a smile on her face. She is Astoria. The jewel in the jewellery of this house. A diamond that has become a diamond is bound to find its setting. Draco had already arrived at her house. They opened the door for him, as was the custom in England, offered him a cup of tea, to which he replied that in two hours he would be happy to try white tea with jasmine flowers. It was clear to all that he had not come for that, but no one dared to pester the young lord with questions.

The room was as bright as ever. Though the sky was shrouded in gray, a single ray of light streamed in through the window and was reflected in the mirrors. Astoria was sitting on the silk bed, twisting a strand of hair on her finger. She was as worried as ever, even though it was far from the first time. Draco knew she was ready, for the door was ajar. He presented his lover with a tea rose, as delicate and fragile as herself. Astoria did not respond. She waited for the kiss. First her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips. The faint kiss was sweet because it was long awaited. Draco ran his hand over the velvet skin, inhaling the scent of her young body. Fingers followed the curves, leaving a slight shiver. The white shirt was already on the floor, as was the dress. Draco kissed Astoria's neck, gradually descending lower. Her cold hands wrapped around her back and a soft moan escaped her lips. Once you'd taken possession of a treasure, you wouldn't want to let it go or share it with anyone else. "Only mine...". There was a longing in the girl's eyes from such a long separation and genuine passion. Neither the cold autumn air nor the ice in the glass of wine could cool the fervour of their love.

\- I've missed you so much...

The marks from their kisses scorched the tender skin, leaving behind pain. Harder. Astoria wanted more. Even being blindfolded wasn't enough for her. This angel had long since fallen from heaven, and God only knows when that happened. Malfoy wasn't even going to stop. Astoria is silent. She has no right to speak unless she is allowed to. Draco tugged lightly at the hair coiled around her arm to see if she would disobey. Astoria is submissive. She is submissive to the whole family, and only he knows her dark side. Small tears roll down her face, but it's all over now. Draco hugged her tightly, covering her in kisses again. Carefully, like a jeweller who had just finished cutting a gemstone. The crumpled silk of the bed and the spilled wine wouldn't remind her of the day for long, unlike the blood on her skin, which couldn't be easily washed away with water.

\- I could admire you locked away, hiding you from the world, - Draco kissed her shoulder, buttoning her dress. He fixed her hair, inhaling its slightly floral scent again.

\- I'm only twenty. You have your whole life ahead of you on this, - Astoria took his hand, and Draco noticed the ring on her finger. The same one he'd given her at the engagement party. That simple ring meant a lot to the girl, even though it was only because it was customary. They had nothing in common, but in time feelings awakened and took over reason. They went crazy staying together and it was their little secret.

\- We are in our twenties, and in you I can already see the wine that gets better every year, the blinding sun and the god I live for.

***

Hermione was losing her head when she got to the bookshop. She wanted to read all the textbooks and scrolls, but the Weasleys couldn't afford that luxury, so Hermione studied from Ron's books. That wasn't enough, and neither were the books that could be borrowed from the library. The Ministry of Magic had deemed it a problem, after Arthur's request of course, and now Hermione could go there any time she wanted to study and borrow whatever she needed.

That day Ron said he wanted to brew a couple of antidotes, and for that he needed fresh toad organs, newt feet and oak bark. Hermione was keen to go to Slanted Lane to buy what she needed, but first she needed to visit Gringotts. The goblins gave her thirty galleons with disbelief, for the money was withdrawn not from miss Granger's own account, but from the head of the family. "'Should be enough", - she thought. There are several shops that sell ingredients for potions, and Hermione decided to buy herbs and bark first. There was no problem with that, but she had eighteen galleons left, and that was hardly enough for the organs of even the smallest toad.

\- I can't lend out ingredients, - the old woman who sold amphibians declared. She looked a little like a toad herself; a slightly flattened face, large eyes that were clearly a little short in the eye sockets, and short fingers. Hermione continued to argue, but it was useless. What could a girl who didn't yet know enough spells do against an experienced witch? But there was one thing she could do nonetheless. - What nonsense! Can I get you a pair of worms, too?

\- Geminio! - quickly casting a spell, Hermione removed her wand, and now she had thirty-six galleons. More than enough.

\- There you go, - the old woman muttered. - It was a pity about the money, wasn't it, girl?

Granger smiled sweetly, took what she needed, and left the shop. Walking over to the pen and ink shop again, she decided to buy a couple of new ones after all, since the old ones were all frayed and she had some money left over. Back at the house, Hermione stripped the toad down to its bones and jars of herbs and everything else. When Ron saw all the purchases, he was surprised that Hermione had given him four galleons, since by his calculations she should have spent it all. Ron made her tell him everything, and as it turned out, Hermione had gone to the wrong shop. In the wrong alley. Looking at the books, she headed the other way and wandered into Knockturn Alley. Of course, the old woman took advantage of the girl's naivety and tried to sell her a live toad instead of the entrails, which cost an order of magnitude more. By inflating the price, the old woman herself was hooked, for Hermione had multiplied the money. It's an elaborate fake, but you can't fool goblins with it, except for old women who look like toads.

\- But that's a crime of sorts, - Ron protested. - Is it really the muggle way?

\- No, of course not! It's against the law.

\- I won't tell my father, and you must promise not to set foot in Knockturn Alley again, - Ron said firmly. Yes, he was angry, but he liked the way Hermione handled the situation even more. Of course you shouldn't do that, but he wouldn't lecture her, he'd just remember it. Will remember another trait of her character.

\- But it's so much fun, - she laughed. - Breaking the rules.


	8. Replacement

After three days, Narcissa had calmed down and come to terms with her husband's antics. She was now busy with the matter at the Ministry with Fudge, who had actually sent the letter and would be passing judgement. The heads of families were also preparing for the first trial for their students. With just under a month to go, there was so much to do. Lucius had stopped communicating with Castiel. He didn't respond to her greetings, wishes such as 'Good morning' or 'Bon appetit', he ignored her in every way, but in the presence of his wife or son he could still exchange a few phrases with her. The tension between them was building and everyone knew that sooner or later one of them would not make it.

In the wee hours of the morning Castiel went for a walk in the woods, taking the dogs with her. She was already used to them, and they no longer barked at the girl and were happy to see her. The treat had nothing to do with it, of course. The cold air was more invigorating than freshly brewed coffee and chased away any unnecessary thoughts. Waking up even earlier than the maids, Castiel decided not to sit at her books, but to take a little walk. It was still dark, but the sun was about to rise. The coldest time of day was the hour before dawn. She liked that feeling of shivering a little from the morning chill, but you get used to it and it soon gets warm. The dogs frolicked in the foliage, but didn't run far, constantly looking around to make sure they didn't lose sight of Castiel. Such a walk reminded her of home, the way she used to walk in the field with Lea every morning. Now it should become a habit here too.

Back at home, Castiel had to change her clothes because the dogs had thrown her to the ground a couple of times. Her choice was black trousers, a white shirt and classic lace-up boots, and a tie, with a robe on top. Her hair in a ponytail was no longer in the way of cooking, as Castiel decided not to wait until breakfast was ready and cook something for herself in a hurry. A couple of sandwiches, coffee and chocolate chip biscuits. Afterwards, she picked up her wand and textbook and began to prepare for class.

\- And who are you? - Castiel asked, looking at the strange man.

\- He's a friend of our family, - Draco answered her as he closed the door. -Are you taking my tie?

\- Do you feel sorry for it? - Castiel decided to make a little joke, but Draco didn't seem to appreciate the joke.

\- Talk, miss Weiss. My name is Severus Snape. Professor Snape to you. I will be teaching Advanced Level Potions, to be more precise, with me you will study the programs of the last two years of school.

\- Understood... - said Castiel, a little hesitantly. She certainly hadn't expected this, since no one had warned her about it. But what would happen would happen.

While Snape was arranging the ingredients in alphabetical order, yes, everyone has their quirks, Draco told Cas a little about him. A good teacher, if you prepare in time for the lesson and don't go off on your own in the process. Of course, Castiel wouldn't hear that famous 'Minus ten points to Gryffindor', but she was sure she wouldn't get bored with such a teacher for sure. Draco had spent the last month brewing a Turnover Potion, and now Castiel had to finish it under the Professor's guidance.

\- Can I take it off the cauldron yet?

\- No, I don't think so, it should stand for a few more minutes... - replied Castiel uncertainly. Draco was strict, but this was a whole other level. Here she wouldn't be able to object or look at the book again, Snape wouldn't allow it.

\- How much? - The professor wouldn't let up.

\- Three.

\- You're the one I'd give a three. Eight minutes. And don't forget to add a few drops of dragon tears.

As Snape walked out, Draco and Castiel were left alone. They sat at the table watching the hourglass, glancing at each other every now and then.

\- You do know that my father is to stand trial, don't you?

\- Yes, Narcissa told me about it. It's all because of me...

\- I know you didn't want to, but he had to keep his own hands to himself.

Draco couldn't support her properly, but he couldn't blame his father either. They were each guilty in their own way. He was sorry that they had never been able to get along, but that wouldn't change anything now, all that was left to do was wait for the court to decide and hope that Lucius wasn't sent to prison for using an unforgivable spell.

\- So what about the tie?

\- It's mine, it's mine. I like to wear it with my shirt. What, is that so weird?

\- I don't understand your world. I don't understand you as a person, - Draco sighed. - But it suits you. By the way, it's about time.

\- It really does.

Castiel added the last ingredient, which meant that the Reverse Potion was ready. They decided to try it on themselves. Draco wanted to make sure it was right, and Castiel was just curious. Neither of them were risking anything anyway, because as a rule, the effects should wear off in ten or fifteen minutes. They added their hair to the spilled substance and drank it with an exclamation of "Bottoms up!" After a couple of moments their appearances changed. Castiel couldn't look away from her new reflection in the mirror. Blonde hair, sharp cheekbones and very pretty hands. Draco, on the other hand, was not thrilled with the grey hair and eyes. Of course, they were embarrassed if they looked at each other, but they were glad that it had gone well.

\- Do this, - Castiel said, holding out a raised hand.

\- Why? - Draco wondered, but did it nonetheless.

\- When we get something right, we say, 'High five!' and clap our hands together.

\- It's weird, - Draco felt a slight sting after that gesture, because Castiel had hit hard enough, but he smiled nonetheless.

Snape came in, still unsuspecting, checked the quality of the potion and complimented the girl. He was pleased to know that she wasn't like the morons from Gryffindor, but he couldn't mark her as the best and most capable yet, either. They had known each other for a couple of hours at most. Castiel was reading and therefore not keeping track of time, and Draco was already starting to get nervous. It's been twenty minutes since anything has happened and they're not getting their old look back.

\- Don't you notice anything?

\- I am you. Still... - the girl looked in the mirror again. - She glanced in the mirror again. What a nightmare!

\- What did you put in the potion besides our hair? - Draco gritted his teeth. He was very angry.

\- Eye of the chameleon, - Castiel replied, realizing from the look in his eyes that the answer was wrong.

\- You were told a few drops of dragon tears. How could anyone mistake that?

\- I didn't hear it, - Cas said in an offended tone, quickly turning the arrows. - And anyway, it's your fault. You weren't paying attention.

\- What are you going to do now? You've increased the duration of the action.

\- How long?

\- At best, by nightfall, our real appearance will be back...

\- And at worst? - biting her lip, Castiel asked.

\- Not until tomorrow night.

\- Well, you're an experienced mage, you'll think of something.

\- I can't make a potion that complicated as you are. Snape will suspect wrong immediately, - Draco folded his arms across his chest and looked again at the panicked Castiel. - You have to tell him.

\- Are you out of your mind?!

\- It was the only way out of this situation.

Castiel had to agree. At first Snape was very surprised when ''Draco'' came up to him and began to tell him about the mistake in the potion. The manner and speech immediately revealed their secret. Snape waved his wand, picking up the ingredients for the antidote potion, muttering something nervously to himself under his breath. The real Draco thanked the professor and asked him not to tell his father about it. Severus was still furious. He had warned the young wizard that he would not tolerate such mistakes again, and yes, she was just like the morons from Gryffindor. He was finally convinced of that.

Closer to lunch, Lucius said that he needed to meet with Fudge once more and Draco should go with him. For Castiel, there was one more difficult task, even two - to convince Lucius that she was the real Draco, if only for a day, well, and to be with him for that entire day. She was very afraid that something might go wrong, but Draco had explained to her how to behave.

\- Less of your own thoughts, that's important. The gaze should be intense, a little judgmental, but in moderation.

\- I know how you do it. Don't worry, - Castiel waved her hand. - And if someone asks me something that only you know?

\- Just say yes or give an ambiguous answer. Depends on the question.

\- I'm sorry about that...

\- I knew you'd screw up, never mind.

Castiel looked unhappily at Draco, or rather at herself. Or vice versa. Being a different person was unimaginably difficult, but when else would the opportunity arise.

***

Using the fireplace portal, the lord and his ''son'' traveled to the Ministry. It was the first time Castiel had been there. The huge fountain caught her eye immediately, but she couldn't let it show. She already knew that all the donated coins went to St. Mungo's, but she really wanted to go over and look at the statues of the founders. Lucius glanced at her occasionally, a little unaware of his son's behaviour, but didn't give it much thought. He met with the familiar ministers first, Castiel greeted them and told them that the training was going according to plan and that the student herself was very capable. If you don't praise yourself, no one will. They went up to Fudge's office, but he was not there himself. Lucius asked them to wait while he went off to get some papers. Castiel couldn't help but look around Cornelius's desk, where she found a couple of interesting things. A map that had notes on it, for some reason in Latin, numbers, most likely date and time, crossed out and re-circled. She didn't understand what it was, so she immediately asked as soon as Lucius returned with the minister.

\- I thought you told him, - Fudge turned to the Lord.

\- I forgot. I've got a lot on my plate, - Lucius was quite rude, as he always was. Castiel was about to roll her eyes, but she remembered that she wasn't her right now. That was almost a fatal mistake, so she just grinned.

\- This is an assignment for our muggles, - Fudge invited her to the table and began to show her the map. - They're supposed to have learned a couple dozen spells and potions in two months, so we're going to test them.

\- Are you sure they can do it? I'd consider it impossible, at least for now, - Castiel asked, struggling to keep up with Draco's manner of speaking.

\- Oh, don't worry, we'll be watching. Their lives won't be in danger.

\- And what would that be? - Lucius interjected, taking Fudge's notebook. He tried to read anything, but the minister's handwriting was always a mystery to him.

\- On the night of Samhain, they'll have to find a couple of artifacts. That way we can assess their basic fighting skills, their ability to discern potions and herbs, and I'm sure that will come in handy, as well as their way of thinking, - Fudge began to explain with enthusiasm. - I've already thought of a couple of traps and things that could become treasure, but we still need something special...

\- I have an idea, - Castiel said as she looked at Lucius. She knew he would like it. - Have them start in different parts of the forest. I want to direct them to different routes, and if they guess it's a trick, they should start looking for the right way immediately, that way we'll leave some kind of clues, but they'll be fewer than the number of participants themselves.

\- So they will drop out until there is one left?

\- Right. But that's not all, either. All the keys must be one, - Castiel made a pensive, serious face with the languid look she'd seen Draco wear more than once. That look had all the emotions in it at once: arrogance, weariness, and the corruption of being. But that was what Castiel liked about it. She could "read" people, but Draco was a mystery to her. A secret she didn't want to reveal so quickly. - Otherwise she wouldn't pass the ultimate test. Maybe a duel, maybe a serious fight.

\- And the time? - Lucius asked, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. She shuddered a little, but she caught herself thinking it was okay. - Have them start at midnight and finish before dawn.

\- Wandering around the woods at about nine o'clock? It's cold enough in late October. Not the best idea.

\- I agree with Draco, - Fudge said quickly. - Better to finish before midnight and start at sunset.

\- That's a long time too. The sun sets around four in the evening, - Castiel walked over to the window, adjusted her tie, and came up with another brilliant idea. - They'll only have three hours. They'll start at nine.

\- Genius! - Fudge shook her hand and began to make corrections. He thanked Draco for his opinion, which was most welcome, sipped the whiskey from the bottle, and continued writing. Then paused for a second to speak to Lucius. - Are you ready for the trial yet? There's not much time.

\- Yes, and I want to tell you, I'm not ready to go to jail.

Castiel turned around. She understood why he had been avoiding her all this time. This had gone too far. There was nothing the girl could do, but maybe she could find out some of the circumstances to make a decision.

\- If the matter involved a muggle, maybe she was in a position to do something?

\- You mean miss Weiss?

\- Exactly, - Castiel continued to speak very confidently about herself. - If the spell was cast on her, then she knows all the details of what happened.

\- What do you mean by that, Draco?

\- Maybe if she takes the blame, and then you stay free? I can't promise you that, of course.

\- What do you think, Cornelius?

\- Even if it does, it doesn't change the fact that a spell has been cast. I respect you, Lucius, but I doubt I can convince the others.

\- I didn't mean to do it...

\- Let her do it, - the girl interrupted him.

Father and ''son'' looked at each other. Castiel realized that all this time Lucius had been genuinely sorry. He had been avoiding her because he simply couldn't find the words, and she herself was too stupid to understand such an obvious thing. Castiel was willing to protect him, and not even for Narcissa or Draco's sake. Just as someone she cared about in some way or another. It was the right thing to do.

\- She wouldn't go along with...

\- I can convince her, but promise me you'll talk to her, too.

Castiel was touched, and it was getting harder to contain her emotions. She walked out the door to wipe away her tears before anyone could see. If she were a girl it would be fine, but in the guise of a boy it was much harder to deal with. Fudge and Malfoy talked for another ten minutes or so, while Cas herself went off to the library. Draco told her that if something went wrong or she got tired of the boring conversation, she could retire to the main hall and read the latest articles in the papers about the world of magic in peace. Perhaps she could find something interesting there. Finally Lucius found her and they returned home.

\- The potion is ready, - the real Draco told her.

\- While we were gone, what did you learn, miss? - Lucius didn't even move an eyebrow when he asked the question, thus setting his own son up.

\- I... um... learned how to brew a Backwash Potion. Professor Snape explained to me how to do it properly. I mean, I haven't started brewing it yet, but I think I will soon, because I know how to do it... It's very complicated and long, but...

\- That's enough. I gather you've been slacking all day. Both of you, - Lucius said, turning to Snape as well. He didn't reply, just a grudging sniffle.

\- You're overplaying it, - Castiel whispered to Draco as she walked past.

After dinner together, the trio of slackers, led by the professor, retired to their hideout. Snape lectured for a long time about how much trouble Cas's mistake had caused him, that he had wasted the whole day, but he did give the boys a potion to undo the spells. After a couple of minutes everything was back to normal.

\- I could teach you a lot of things. Like how to make luck or cheat death. But you, young lady, are no different from a Hogwarts student.

\- Yes, you're right, I'm not a real witch, and I never will be... unless...

\- Carry on, - Severus interrupted the lingering pause. He hated taciturnity.

\- I want to be her, but my desire isn't enough, is it?

\- Hopeless, but bloody talented. I've never yet seen the effect of a given potion enhanced by chance. Out of a thousand ingredients, you chose the eye of the chameleon. Just tell me, how do you manage to do that?

\- Who knows? - she smiled.

The first day she had met Snape, the professor had praised her, albeit in a slightly strange way. Draco had told her that he was very harsh and it was impossible to get a good grade from him, he would always find something to complain about. For such an oversight at Hogwarts, Snape would make her work for it. For example, to rub cauldrons, gut all sorts of animals, or make him write a ten-page essay about the difference between animagi and maledictus. Castiel, of course, knew neither. She noticed that the Professor was very close to all members of the family, although he was not a pureblood himself. It so happened that he had studied with Lucius, and that friendship had somehow strangely persisted to this day. Castiel felt like a real student, for hardly anyone else could boast of so many teachers, and yet so noble. Severus Snape, who teaches potions and herbalism, and the eminent Bellatrix Lestrange, with whom tomorrow would be her first lesson in Defense against Dark Art.

Time passed, and Castiel still couldn't get away for a day in London. She remembered her promise to Theodore, and it was becoming very frustrating. She didn't want to lie, but she was already thinking of ways to get away unnoticed and get away with it. Adventurousness was fine, but messing with wizards was very bad.

\- You left your wand behind, - Draco knocked on the door before entering. He was very surprised to see Castiel in a white t-shirt and red plaid trousers, with a careless bundle on her head, and the girl was also walking around barefoot. She was getting ready for bed, but then suddenly she was distracted from planning the next day. At first it was embarrassing for Draco to see her like this, but soon she just didn't care.

\- Thanks, I always lose it and then look for it everywhere, - Cas took the magical object and placed it on the table. - Don't wonder why I look like this. I'm just tired and sleepy.

\- No, I wasn't going to, I'm just saying it's not easy being you.

\- Don't even think about talking about it! - she walked over to him and covered his mouth with her hand. - I don't want to know how your day was in my guise.

\- I did talk to my father, though. He said he said something to me, meaning you, and here, I'd like to know what it is.

\- It's okay, you don't have to worry, - she sat down on the floor beside the bed. Draco followed her example. - It's about the trial.

\- You won't convince the ministers, - Malfoy said firmly. - Lawyers have a hard time, and you're a muggle, no offence meant.

\- That would be an advantage. Though I don't know how exactly that helps me yet. You see, I told him I'd do my best.

\- And he believed it, - Draco wondered, wondering if she would really be able to defend him in court, and what his mother would say, and if she couldn't, how would she go on? Pushing the sad thoughts away, he decided it was time to leave Castiel behind and go to bed himself. - I must say, your fingertips are very rough.

\- Your silken hands are scary to touch. And how you live, I have no idea, - Castiel told him.

Finally, Draco said that she had something interesting to look forward to tomorrow. Quite curious, considering that every day was another ridiculous occurrence that made up the memories of this new life. Both for Castiel and Draco himself.

\- If my father wants to talk to you, please be prepared not only to listen, but to hear...

— Mein Ehrenwort.


End file.
